A Trip to Grandma's Gone Wrong
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: It was a simple task. Take these items to your grandmother's house in the forest. But if it was so simple, why did it turn out to be so difficult? I'll tell you why. Because when a demon is involved, nothing is ever that simple.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I've been wanting to try and write a romance/ horror/ adventure story for a while now. So this is my attempt at doing so. Also, I apologize if it doesn't come out as good as I want it to. **

**Anyway, Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

**…..._Gangnam Style!_...**

She was running through the forest in nothing but a tattered shirt and dirty shorts. She was running frantically without looking back. Not even to see if her friend and their boyfriends were behind her.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around only to be tackled to the ground. She let out a high pitch screech, but was silenced with a sullied hand. When she opened her eyes to see who the culprit was, she instantly filled up with glee.

"Toshi!" she yelled with happiness present in her voice. The girl began to kiss him repeatedly until he pushed her away.

"No. Not now, Ayako. Right now we have to-" he was cut short by a drop of water that landed on his nose.

Ayako looked at her boyfriend in a puzzled state. Toshi reached up with one hand and touched his nose, feeling the wetness from the water. He looked at his girlfriend with the same expression that she once had. Her puzzlement was now replace with mortal terror.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't raining." she said to Toshi in a hesitant and shaky voice.

The couple slowly looked up towards the trees only to be staring into a pair of crimson red eyes. Then, a sharp toothed grin appeared under the red eyes. That was when Toshi realized that it wasn't water that fell on his face, but saliva from the beast above them.

I guess Toshi decided this time as the perfect opportunity to finish the rest of his incomplete sentence.

"RUN!"

The couple hurriedly got up and ran as fast as their tired and limp legs will carry them, both knowing fairly well that the beast was hot on their trail. They ran for what seemed like hours, both thinking that the beast was just toying with them.

"Toshi-kun, where are Cho-chan and Ryota-kun?" Ayako asked worriedly.

Toshi looked down sadly before looking back up and at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Ayako, but I'm afraid that the beast got them." Ayako looked as if she was about to cry when all of a sudden she fell to the ground with a painful thud, while Toshi ran a bit farther ahead.

Toshi, finally noticing that Ayako wasn't beside him anymore, turned around to find the monster standing in front of her.

"Ayako!" he screamed.

The demon turned around to Toshi. Toshi, in turn, took a hesitant step back. Seeing this action, the demon smiled that bloody grin of his. Toshi stared wide eyed as he watched the beast grab his girlfriend by her throat tightly. She struggled and squirmed against the demon's grasp, but to no avail.

Toshi, out of pure instinct, rushed at the demon, but was smacked away by that very beast with a swish of one of its many tails. Toshi flew back with such force that when he slammed into a tree, the tree broke in half. Splinters of the broken tree flew everywhere around him.

When Toshi looked up, with slightly blurred vision, he saw the monster pull back his fist slowly, as if to add suspense to the situation. He noticed that the monster glanced at him with a devilish smirk right before jamming his fist inside Ayako's chest.

Ayako wailed out in pain and wiggled vigorously to get free, but with a fist in her chest, it didn't work out so well. And to make matters worse for the poor girl, the beast twisted its fist inside of her chest. She screamed out once more in gut wrenching agony and this was when, once again, her boyfriend tried to be the hero.

Toshi got up, even though he was in pain himself, and charged at the beast. Knowing that the demon would try and swat at him again, he ducked under the impending tail and went to tackle the giant monster. However, one thing that Toshi wasn't counting on, was the demon to impale him with another of its many tails. He got struck right in the abdomen and he immediately started to cough up blood.

Ayako started to scream again but this time it wasn't because the demon hurt her, it was for Toshi. She was worried that he was going to die now and she didn't want to witness the one that she loved die right in front of her. So she did the only thing that she could think of at the moment. Little did she know, she would be regretting it later.

"Toshi!" she screamed and then bit down **hard** into the demon's hand. She bit it hard enough that it drew blood.

The monster quickly let her go as it held its bleeding hand. Ayako took this as her chance to run to Toshi and caress his bleeding body.

"Toshi, Toshi? Are you alright?" she asked hugging him closely.

"Ugh. Ayako, is that you?" he replied oh so slowly reaching a bloody hand up to touch her face.

"Yes Toshi. It's me." She looked at the wound in his stomach and she felt as if she was going to be sick but at the same time cry.

Although the tail of the monster may still be inside of him, she could still see the flesh that had peeled off. The peeled off flesh was stuck on the demon's furry tail along with tons of blood. And if you looked closely at the wounded area, you can almost see the inside of the poor man. Sadly enough, if you had removed him from the tail, Toshi would have died instantly. But poor Ayako did not know this.

"Come on Toshi. We have to get out of here! Now is our chance to get far away from here!" she began to tug on Toshi to try and pry him off the beast's tail.

Toshi yelled in pain at his girlfriend's attempt to save him. "Ayako! Aah! P-Please just stop!" she stopped pulling.

"Oh I'm sorry Toshi. I will try and be more gentle this time." she then tried to pull him once more, only to earn another yelp of pain.

"Aah! Ayako, just get out of here! Leave without m-me!" he told her in between pants.

Ayako looked at Toshi shocked. "B-but Toshi? I-I can't, and, and I won't matter of fact!"

"You can..." he said as he used the rest of his strength to push Ayako away from him. "...And you will!"

Ayako fell a couple of feet away from the boy she loves. She immediately started to crawl back towards him slowly, only to stop as he yelled at her.

"Get out of here now! If I can't make it, then you have to for both of us. As well as Cho and Ryota." Ayako started to cry and this made Toshi cry as well.

"Now please go Ayako. Please... for me?" Toshi looked up to see the beast was about to charge at her, now enraged. "Go! Quickly! I'll try and slow him down!"

She looked at him as she wiped her tears away. "Okay. Toshi?" he looked back at her. "What, Ayako?"

"I...I love you." she said as she stood and turned around, ready to run away again.

"I love you too." was all she heard as she ran as fast she can away from the monster.

The girl started to cry again. The first time that she has ever heard a man say that he loves her, right before sacrificing himself to a blood thirsty creature so that she could get away was the hardest thing that she could have ever done in her entire life!

"I should have stayed with him. Why did I just leave him to die? What type of girlfriend does that!" she mentally slapped herself for being such a coward. "Gosh, I am such a bitch!" and then a random thought popped into her mind at that moment. "How the hell am I still alive? I have a freaking hole in my chest!"`

She wasn't even more than 12 feet away when she heard the torturing sound of her now dead boyfriend's... or should I say _former_ boyfriend's death rattle. At that moment, she cried even more and ran even faster knowing well that the creature was hot on her trail.

She knew that she had a head start in front of the demon and that she would make it to the village soon, but fate wasn't on her side right now. Ayako ended up tripping over a tree stump and she fell with a great thud. She tried to get up faster than she really was, but now the hole in her chest wanted to start aching like it should have been minutes ago.

By the time she got up, she realized that it was to late. She looked up just in time to see the demon jump right in front of her. She knew now that at this point in her life, she would surely die at the hands of the monster.

"But I won't go out without a bang..." she said in between breaths.

The crimson eyed demon looked at her with a smile of satisfaction. She was the only one who made it this long without dieing, plus it looked like she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"**Feisty.**" said the demon. "**I like it.**"

Ayako looked at it with a smirk, yet tears swelled up in her eyes at the same time. A pregnant pause went by as both Ayako and the demon stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. Then without warning, both charged at the other, full force, both knowing very well who was going to come out the victor.

_I'm sorry Toshi, Ryota, Cho. I just couldn't live on long enough for all of us._

**…..._Gangnam Style!_...**

"Looks like we've found another body chief. Seems this one is another female." said an officer of the ANBU police force.

"Damn it. Another body. This is the fourth one." replied the chief.

It was early in the morning and the ANBU police force had found the remains of four people who looked to be in their late teens. Two males and two females. Another person came up to the chief and the other officer.

"I wonder what these kids could have been doing out in the woods. Especially that late at night."

"They should have known better. Didn't they know about the demon fox that has plagued this area for almost seventeen years now?" asked the first police officer.

"What ever their reason is, it's to late now. We need to get their remains back to the autopsy room back at the hospital. Just hurry up and get the bodies into the wagon. Or what's left of their bodies that is." replied the chief as he start to walk away from his two subordinates and the dead young girl on the ground.

The girl seemed to have been ripped in half from the chest and down the middle. Her face still showed the pain and misery that she must have felt the time she died. Also, her knuckles have seemed to be cut and bruised, making it look like she put up quite a fight before her time of passing. But she had it better than that of the other three victims.

One male, who was found closest to her, had a huge hole in the center of his abdomen. From there, his insides have been ripped out of him leaving nothing but a hollow shell. But it hasn't ended there. The only reason that the police could identify this to be a man, was because they had found a males most private area, right next to the body. They could tell it belonged to him because there was a hole in the center of his pants and the same fabric was found next to the manhood. Also, the head of the man was somewhere near the body in a bush. Terror and sadness still evident on the poor lad's face.

Now the other two victims were found together. One on top of the other to be exact. It looked as if the male had been trying to protect the female from the impending doom, but sadly he failed ending in both their demise.

Both had looked to be stabbed in the chest, just like the other girl. The man had had his legs ripped off as the girl had been decapitated. The boy still had his head attached to his shoulders, but his face had looked to be carved off, the eye balls torn form their sockets as well as his tongue. The girl had lost one of her arms, but the other hand had all of the finger chopped off. Every one of the victims had their clothes torn to shreds and they were covered in dirt as of they had been running through the forest all night until they were caught.

None of the officers knew why this had happened to these unfortunate souls or why the last victim had seemed to have had it easier than the other three, but what ever the case, loved ones would be very upset over this tragic event.

Hours later, the police arrived with all the remains of the four dead teens at the autopsy center where the bodies were being inspected by one of the greatest pathologist and his assistant in all the world.

"So Orochimaru, what did you find out?" asked the chief.

"Well it seems that our worst fear has come true." the pale pathologist replied.

"Oh, no." the chief looked down at the bodies before him.

"Yes. The fox demon has come back to haunt our village once more." Orochimaru continued as he looked to his apprentice, the medical examiner.

"And it seems that he has gotten stronger over the years and that he is pretty pissed off." the medical examiner said as he was typing on the computer in the back as the faces of the victims appeared on the screen.

"Is this them?" asked the chief as he and Orochimaru walked closer to the assistant.

The assistant nodded. "Yes, it is. Even though some of the victims may have been hard to find, I managed to pull up their information from the internet."

"Good work Kabuto. So who are these people." asked Orochimaru.

"Hm, lets see. Our first two victims are Ryota Tanaka and Cho Kichida. The other two are Toshi Ito and Ayako Shimizu." he began to pull up the information on all four teens.

"It looks like all four were seniors at the academy and they each seemed to be dating at the time. I don't know who was dating who, but at least now we know the reason they were out in the woods. Date night maybe, he-he."

The chief looked at the pictures of the teens. Ryota Tanaka was 19 years old but looked to be the age of 15. The boy had short, spiky dirty blonde hair with a thin strip of blue going down the middle of his head. He had sun kissed skin with hazel eyes and a small beauty mark under his left and right eye. He also had another beauty mark under his lip and another on his cheek.

Cho Kichida was 17 years old. She had soft warm brown hair with blonde streaks here and there. Her hair reached just past her shoulders. Now compared to the other boy, the young girl seemed a bit darker. Cho's eyes were quite strange though. They looked to be a strange mixture of amber with bright yellow. Although it was strange and something that the chief has never seen before, he thought of her eyes to be very beautiful. One thing that the chief also noticed on this girl, was that she had barely noticeable freckles going across her face.

Toshi Ito was 17 years old as well and he looked almost exactly like the young Cho girl. Matter of fact, in their information records, it says that the two are twins but Toshi is 3 minutes older. Toshi had the same hair color as his sister, but his hair was cut a different way. His hair was short and was cut in layers so that it purposely stuck out in some places and so that he had side bangs. Other than that slight difference, he had the same eyes has Cho and the same skin tone and freckles.

Now Ayako Shimizu was only 16 years old and was about to turn 17 in a week or so.

"Poor girl. Dies a week before her birthday." mumbles the chief to himself as he continues to look at the girl.

Ayako was very pale in comparison to all the other teens. Even her hair was pale. She had long silver white hair that flowed down her back with light pink bangs covering her forehead. And as if to match her hair, her eyes were light pink as well. Even her eyelashes were pink. Unlike the others, this girl had no beauty marks or freckles. Just a plain, smooth face.

The chief honestly felt terrible for these kids. They did not deserve to die in such a terrible way at the hands of the monstrous demon that lives in the forest of their village.

The chief was now beyond furious, but hid it well behind an emotionless mask that he always wore when on the job.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the chief continued to gaze upon the information of the teens on the monitor. Not much later, they went back to look at the remains of the said kids. Once looked over again, Orochimaru had Kabuto put the bodies in the morgue while he talked to the chief alone.

"You know, Kakashi... there was nothing that you could have done for them."

Kakashi, the chief, just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "...I know, Orochimaru."

"So," the snake like pathologist started while putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. ", don't beat yourself up over this. You couldn't have possibly known about what these four were doing."

"Orochimaru-sama is right Kakashi-san." the two older men looked towards the younger lad who was walking their way whilst cleaning his hands on a rag.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kakashi. Kabuto was now standing next to the taller man. Kabuto put the rag on a near by table and looked back up at the chief.

"I mean, it's not like you could have possibly known that they were planning on going out into the woods. It's not like your their parents or guardians or someone close to them."

"That's it!" Kakashi beamed straightening up quickly, startling both of the pathologists.

"What's it, Kakashi? Please elaborate." inquired Orochimaru still a bit shocked, but regained some of his composer.

"The parents. The guardians. Close friends. Only they could have known about what those kids were doing. And even though I couldn't have stopped them because I was clueless to their objectives, these people could have!" replied Kakashi.

"So what your saying is that you now have people to interrogate, right?" asked Kabuto, now catching on, plus being slightly delighted that he gave Kakashi that idea. He felt very accomplished at that moment.

"Correct Kabuto." Kakashi nodded towards both men and then made his way towards the exit. He stopped short and cocked his head to the side and said...

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes?" he slurred.

"Fax me the information on these kids. I need to know their addresses, stat." and with that said, Kakashi left the autopsy room and was off to report to his team.

"Will do chief." answered the pathologist. He then turned to his assistant. "Kabuto."

"Already on it sir." he replied already at the computer area sending the information required to Kakashi's computer ready to print. Kabuto then turned to his fellow coworker.

"Done."

"Good work. Now," the snake replied taking off his lab coat. ", let us get on with our well deserved break, shall we."

Kabuto followed his teacher's lead. "Yes we shall sir."

And with that, the two headed out the exit and locked up the autopsy room and left the building.

**…...**_**Gangnam Style!**_**...**

**Back with Kakashi.**

Kakashi and his team were already back at the police station in the interrogation room questioning the parents and friends of the deceased teens. All of the parents said the same thing.

"I didn't know about any of this. -sob sob- If I had known about any of this and where they were really going, I wouldn't have allowed it at all."

Or.

"They said that they were going out to the movies sir. I had no idea that they were going out into the forest."

Or.

"Sob sob sob cry cry cry... I'm sorry, but I j-just need a m-m-moment please. Sob sob sob sob cry cry cry."

As for the friends, they just said that the four thought it would be fun to spend their anniversaries out in the woods on a camping trip. Also that they didn't think that it would end out this badly.

"I swear mister, if I had known that those myths about the demon were true, I would have tried to stop them from going. Honestly. I didn't want any of this to happen as much as you guys." the teen paused. "Am I going to jail for this?"

"Get him out of here!" Kakashi half yelled. The teen then was escorted out of the interrogation room and was put in a waiting cell, waiting for his parents to come pick him up.

Kakashi sat back down in the chair behind him and rubbed is throbbing temples. "Ugh." he looked up at the police officer before him.

"Is that the last interrogation?"

The policeman nodded. "Yes chief." he sat down in the seat in front of Kakashi. "Looks like we got more than enough information out of the kids rather than the parents, huh?"

Kakashi nodded back in response. There was then a silent pause between the two before Kakashi spoke again.

"I'm not really surprised though."

The subordinate looked perplexed at the chief. "At what sir?"

"That the parents didn't know anything about their own children going into the woods."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Tell me. How long has it been since you have seen a child tell their parents of any of their whereabouts or what they've been doing?"

The officer thought about for a moment or two and then nodded at the chief in agreement. "I guess your right sir. But I guess things will start to change after this situation now. Won't they chief?" he asked.

Kakashi stood up abruptly and walked out the room, but not before muttering a response to his colleague.

"I doubt it." and with that, the officer was left in the silent room all by himself, to listen to the lonely whispers of the past interrogations of former villagers.

**…...**_**Gangnam Style!**_**...**

**So what do what do you think of my first chapter/ attempt of my horror/ romance/ adventure fic? I understand if it's lame or whatever, but if I get enough reviews, I'm mostly likely going to continue. **

**I really can't wait t write how this story will go. I mean, it came out better in my head than I might come out on paper.**

**Anyway, a new chapter for The Love Game should be coming out pretty soon so don't worry. So please, if you've read this, review, favorite, follow, or whatever. Constructive criticism is welcomed and funny or happy comments are welcome as well. **

**Anyhow, have a nice day or night and review please and thank you! X3 **


	2. Dreaming

**Hi again. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and I also hope that you like the cover as well. I find it really cute he-he. Anyway, unlike the last chapter, this chapter is going to introduce the main characters of this story. Please try to enjoy it and review. Thank you.**

…**..._Gangnam Style!_...**

**In another world...**

_It was the start of a beautiful morning. The sun just starting to rise over the horizon; lighting the sky with hues of pink, yellow, and orange with a few hints of baby blue and lavender. The birds in the Sakura trees started to chirp their happy songs and fly through the sky to let all hear their voice. _

_The song of the birds was enough to wake up a specific green eyed beauty from her slumber. The said woman awoke with a great yawn and outstretched arms as she stretched her tired muscles. Once that was taken care of, she looked at the sleeping body next to her with love._

_She reached over to the sleeping man's face and caressed it sweetly. She then started to lean in closer to the man and kissed his cheek. She continued to kiss his cheek until the man began to stir in his slumber; a hint at saying that he was waking. The young woman giggled at his actions and then started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck. _

_At this action of affection, she heard the man chuckle lightheartedly as he turned to face the woman and embrace her in a passionate hug. The passionate hug soon turned into a passionate kiss of dominance. After a minute or so, the two parted and stared into the others eyes lovingly._

_The love birds were just about to dive in for the others lips once more, until they were interrupted by the screaming and laughing of their impending doom. They looked towards the light pink door expectantly awaiting the terror. The laughter and the screaming were much closer now and not long after, the pink door was slammed open and rushing in came eight delighted children._

_The couple laughed as they watched the children run in and jump onto their king sized bed. Half of the kids went to tackle and hug the young woman as the other half went to do the same to the young man._

"_Haha! Chichi! Good Morning!" yelled the kids._

"_Ahahaha. Good morning my sweet children." replied the young woman._

"_Yes. Good morning." replied the young man._

"_Chichi...How come your always so gloomy and boring when Haha is so full of life and fun?!" asked one of the children._

_The young man looked appalled by the question. '_I am not boring...and I am most certainly not gloomy..._' he thought. _

_Apparently he made a face as well as he thought this because his wife was laughing sweetly. He started to laugh as well and this made all the wild children laugh too. _

"_Oh Sasuke-kun... You must really need to change the way you are when you're in front of the kids." said the wife as she finally composed herself enough to speak._

_The husband, Sasuke, looked at his wife with utter perplexity. "What are you talking about, Sakura?" he asked._

"_Hehe, well... I just don't want any of my kids to become gloomy like they said you are." suddenly an outburst of laughter was heard throughout the room. Sakura and all eight kids were laughing up a storm at her comment about her husband. Meanwhile, Sasuke was groaning and slightly laughing to himself._

_'_I gotta admit that it was kind of clever..._'_

_Suddenly, Sasuke's train of thought was cut short by the sound of his babies chanting. He looked over at his now blushing wife. He had no idea what was going on, but all he knew was that his kids were saying "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" over and over again. He was actually worried for what they were wanting him to do._

"_Uh, Sakura? What exactly do they want us to do...?"_

_She blushed even more now as she answered his question. "They want us...to uh...kiss, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Kiss?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke soon gained a devilish grin and pulled his wife in for another passionate kiss. The kids cheered for their accomplishment and then soon left as they realized that the situation was starting to get a bit steamy at the moment. About two hours later, Sakura and Sasuke came out of their room; Sasuke wearing nothing but black boxers and Sakura wearing his navy blue shirt. _

_Sakura was blushing deeply as their kids were staring at the two. Sasuke soon joined Sakura in her blushing frenzy when the eldest of their children asked a very disturbing question that they weren't expecting to hear._

"_So do we get another baby brother now, Haha, Chichi?"_

**Meanwhile... in another world...**

_She was running for her life. She was out of breath. Her legs were in pain. _

_'_This is way~ to much running for one girl..._' she thought. _

_She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and look behind her. She wanted to see if she was still being chased by those horrible creatures. She refused to be caught by any of those foul beast._

_When she noticed that they weren't behind her anymore, she began to walk forward in the same direction that she was running in before. She walked about 16 feet right before she began to panic once again. Just around the corner, popped out the very same monsters that she has been trying to avoid. _

"_Oh shit!" she yelled as she started, once again, to run in the other direction. _

_As she ran in the direction that she came from, she found herself being cornered by the horrible beings. _

"_Guess you guys are smart enough to think of coming from both sides, huh?"_

_'_I'm screwed..._' she thought to herself as she looked around her. '_I need to find an escape route and fast!... Come on Karin, think, damn it THINK!_' _

_The closer the creature got to her, the more frantic she became and the more hastily she began to look for her escape. _

_Just as they were about to grab her, Karin found a ladder that was to her left. She waited for just the right moment just before she ran the right and ran up the wall. Soon after she pushed herself off the wall and hurled herself towards the ladder._

_The creatures below her watched her every move. They watched as she grasped the ladder with out stretched arms and held onto it for dear life. They were actually amazed that she was able to reach the ladder. They were hoping and praying that she would fail and come tumbling down so that they could finally have her in their clutches again._

"_Yes. I made it!" Karin muttered to herself. She looked up at the ladder to see that it led up to an office building's roof. She then looked back down at the mob below her and she grimaced at the faces that they were making at her._

"_Get the hell away from me you fucking creeps!" she screeched which in turn only made the mob go wild. _

_She then chose this time a better time than any to climb the ladder. Why? Because after her tiny outburst, the creatures started to try and climb up the wall to get to her._

"_Damn it!" she says. "Why are you weirdos so God damn persistent?!"_

_Karin started to climb up even faster when she felt one of the creeps grab her ankle. _

"_AAHHHAHHH! GET THE HELL OFFOF ME!" she screamed as she continuously kicked at the hand of the creature._

_The monster yelled in pain and sadness at the feeling of her kicking him but also rejecting him._

_Karin finally made it to the top of the building with a huff. She looked over the edge of the building to see that the creatures were now climbing up the ladder as well._

"_AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOSH!" she screeched as she scrambled to unhook the ladder from its hatches. _

_When the ladder was off its hooks, she tossed the ladder to the ground along with all of the "things" on it. She watched them fall back to the ground with a sickening thud. She cringed at the sound, but she felt no remorse what so ever. The reason for that is because she knew for a fact that they weren't injured or dead._

_Karin turned around with pure delight. She was so delighted that she even started to hum a soft tune to herself. She closed her eyes and started to walk towards the door that was at the top of the roof. _

"_Finally I'm safe from those weirdo stalkers. Well, at least I will be once I get in the building and tell people to call the popo." she mumbled to herself._

_Just as she was about to touch the knob of the door, it started to jiggle. She paused in her action and took a hesitant step backwards._

_'What the-"_

_Suddenly the door burst open to reveal those pesky beast that have been chasing her all day._

"_Damn it guys! Why the hell can't you just leave me the fuck alone? At least let me have a moment to myself before you start to go all fan boy on me now!" she yelled at the boys before._

"_But Karin, darling. You never let us touch you or love you." one boy said. "Yea! You just always run away from us!" said another. "We just want to pleasure you, baby." cooed a different boy._

_A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead as she face palmed. "Fuck me..." "With pleasure!" the boys cooed as they tackled her into an entire sex orgy on the roof. _

_'_Actually, I think I can get used to this._' she thought as her mind was now clouded with lust as she was being pleasured by some of the hottest men that she knows._

**Meanwhile... in another world...**

_The sky was dark and full of black and blood red clouds. You could hear the clashing of metal for miles, the screams of warriors fighting for their side, and the death rattles of those who have fallen. _

_Many bodies of the dead are scattered all over the battle ground, while others that were still alive, stepped over these bodies to try and get the enemy in the same position as those that were on the floor. _

_With each passing minute, someone's lifeless body fell. Finally, it came down to the last two remaining warriors. The leaders of the two armies that went to battle._

"_Only one of us will come out of this alive. You are aware of this aren't you?" asked one of the commanders who was in fact a female._

"_Of course I do. What do you take me for? A fool?" replied the other commander who was in fact a male._

"_Actually, I do, Shikamaru. And you are the biggest fool of them all, hehehe." the female commander joked._

"_Oh really? How so? How am I the biggest fool of them all, Temari? I really want to know."_

"_You really want to know?"_

"_No duh." he replied sarcastically._

"_Tch. It's because you are dumb enough to go up against... ME!" with that said, Temari charged at the young male with full force._

_Shikamaru did the same as Temari and both finally clashed; sword to giant metal fan. The two stared into the others eyes with mixed feelings. After about a minute, they jumped a couple feet away from one another. _

_They glared at the other once again with mixed feelings and this was enough to draw Temari to attack once again. The deep teal eyed beauty withdrew a kunai from the pouch attached to her hip and threw it at the pineapple haired man. Shikamaru easily dodged the onslaught, but was not prepared to be struck from the side with a heavy swing from the thin woman's fan. _

_Shikamaru flew with great might through the air and skidded on the ground only to regain his balance as he slid across the dirt. He then looked around him, only to be disgusted and saddened by the bodies that surrounded him. He looked at the woman that was now a yard away from him and yelled to her._

"_Hey Temari!"_

"_What?!" she yelled back as she planted her huge fan next to her and then promptly rest her arm on it._

"_Do you mind clearing this area around us from our fallen comrades?! I don't feel like stepping on them while I kick your ass! Also, I feel it would be disrespectful to step on them in their afterlife!"_

_A tick mark appeared on her head at that smart ass comment he made about kicking her butt, but she willing complied with his wishes and used her magical fan to sweep the dead bodies out of their way. But while she did this, she let a tear escape her tear ducks as she mourned the dead. She felt like she was disrespecting them by moving them in such a manner. But little did she know, she was not the only one that felt this way. Shikamaru too, felt bad that he had to have the bodies moved this way._

_Once the bodies were moved and out of the way, the two stopped their mourning for the time being and looked back up at each other with a mixture of disdain and another feeling that they did not want to admit that they had._

"_You ready cry baby?!" yelled Shikamaru, who obviously saw Temari tear up as she moved the bodies._

"_Cry baby?! Apparently you forgot that you were crying way before me, genius!" she retorted and both seemed to laugh at the comment for a few seconds before both regained their composer right after._

_A moment went by before either moved a muscle, and then without warning, both threw multiple shuriken at each other and then charged. They ran full speed after they each deflected the shuriken and once again clashed with the clanging of his sword and her fan._

_The two looked at each other with the same mixed emotions. Suddenly, Temari found herself being over powered by Shikamaru and soon, with in the blink of an eye, she was in the arms of the said man. _

_Both of their weapons were now on the ground and they were staring into the others eyes. Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist whilst Temari had both her hands pressed against his chest. She looked into his soft brown eyes and he looked into her deep teal ones. _

_They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but was actually about four minutes. Then slowly, oh so slowly, their faces began to move towards each other, closing what little space was between them. Finally, just mere inches away, they both whispered, "I love you", and their lips met. But once again they found themselves at battle, this time though... it was for dominance over the kiss._

**Meanwhile... in another world...**

_A brunette with two buns at the top of her head was working behind a desk at a cafe. She was the cashier as well as the manager. And since there were few people working today, she had to work most of the things in the shop._

_Today she had to work the register and take peoples orders, something that she always did. She also had to make the orders and hand them to costumers. She even had to deliver them to tables sometimes._

_One thing that the girl wouldn't do though, was complain about it. Even if it was tiring work, do all this extra work was just like extra credit. If she did these jobs, her boss would triple her pay. So in hindsight, it was totally worth it._

_Today was a busy day for the brunette and she was working non stop. She had a huge line of costumers and she was only working by herself today since everyone called in sick._

"_The boss better give me seven times my original pay for working this stupid crap." she mumbled to herself._

"_Hey girlie! Where the hell is my latte?!" shouts an angry costumer._

"_Yea! And where is my wheat doughnut and my vanilla coffee with sugar?!" yelled and angry female. "I ordered about ten minutes ago and I have to get to work in like six minutes!"_

"_Hold your horses folks! I'm doing the best I can here!" the brunette yells over her shoulder. Right now she was in the middle of making three different kinds of lattes and then she was going to get that lady's doughnut._

"_Well your best isn't enough girly! You should be fired if this is what your best looks like!" shouts a ticked off costumer who has been waiting two and a half hours to get his order taken down. He was here way before any of these other people even showed up._

_The girl stopped what she was doing and slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. She slammed her hands down hard enough so that everyone shut up as they got the killer aura coming from the girl. She didn't even bother to look up as she seethed these words at the man who just said that she should be fired._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" _

_The crowd was in awe, but then they cowered in fear as the brunette sent a spine tingling death glare towards them._

"_What the fuck do you people think I'm doing back here, huh?!" she hissed._

"_Do you think that I am having a God damn party back here by **myself**!" the crowd flinched at her raised voice._

"_Yea I said it! By my mother fucking self! I am just one girl and I am working by myself because all the other employees called in sick. I don't care if you have to get to work or about your stupid troubles. Think about me and how much I've been working my ass off for you dumb pricks." the crowd looked down in shame, especially the man that suggested her being fired._

"_I am getting re-" the brunette was cut off by the voice of someone in the crowd._

"_She is right, you know." said a man with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail at the end._

"_Neji..." the brunette mumbled._

_The said boy walked over to the counter through the crowd of guilt filled costumers. "Hi there, Tenten." he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he turned around to face the crowd._

"_You guys should just give Tenten here a break. She is trying to work as fast as she can to make sure that all of you leave here satisfied." he said. "But how can she do so with all of you yelling at her at the same time, demanding your orders? Give her her space and you will get your orders faster."_

_Tenten looked at Neji with a warm smile. "Thanks Neji. I really appreciate it."_

_Neji turned to her with a smile and said "No problem." after he saw the crowd calm down a bit and give Tenten her space just like he asked them to do. He then proceeded to ask, "Do you want or need any help with this?"_

_Tenten blushed and then nodded her head. She instructed the young boy to follow her into the back room so that she can give him a uniform. Once he received the uniform and was dressed, the two began to take the orders of costumers and they were just about done in just half the time._

_Soon it would be time for Tenten to go on her break and close shop for a few hours._

"_You might as well close up now." said Neji as he put the borrowed uniform in the back room._

_Tenten looked at him with confusion. "Huh, why?"_

_He pointed towards the door. "No one is coming in and we haven't had any costumers for twenty minutes." _

"_Hmm, okay." she replied as she went to close the door and lock up. She closed the curtains which meant that they were closed. It was better than buying a "CLOSED" sign. She turned back to face Neji with a blush adorning her cheeks._

"_So... what do you want to do now?" she asked timidly. Neji walked closer to her until they were mere inches apart. He reached up his left hand and stroked her cheek._

"_I have a pretty good idea." he said smoothly which made Tenten giggle. _

"_Oh, hehehe." and soon her chuckles were silenced as Neji pressed his soft lips to hers. The two stayed in the passionate kiss for about 2 minutes before it turned into a full on make out session. _

_They broke free from each others lips as Tenten led Neji into the back room with a seductive and mischievous grin. Neji sat down on the couch in the back as Tenten looked into the cafe and shut the door with a smile._

**Meanwhile... in another world...**

_The sky was blue with white fluffy clouds floating on by. Down below the beautiful sky was a vast field filled with a variety of different types of flowers. For instance there were tulips, daisies, rose, sunflowers, carnations, ninja wolfsbane, and much much more._

_In the middle of this field, you can find a young woman sitting down with a big woven basket next to her. The girl had bleach blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a big piece of it hanging in her face. She had baby blue eyes and she was wearing a very lovely and embroidered purple kimono. To say the least, this woman was stunning. _

_She was in the middle of picking flowers and putting them in her basket. It seemed as if she was collecting flowers to make a lovely bouquet. While she did this, she hummed a sweet tune to herself. The tune sounded of a familiar love song that was known to her and most of her friends. _

"_... I hope that you see right~ through my walls... I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling..." she sang as she moved to a different location in the field for more flowers._

"_... I'll never let our love get so close... You put your arms around me, and I'm home~..." _

_The girl knelt back down on the ground and was about to start picking flowers again until she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She stood up abruptly and turned towards the source of the noise; ninja wolfsbane readily equip in her hand. If attacked with this deadly yet beautiful flower, the target would be poisoned and fall ill._

_But at the sight of the approaching person, the young girl relaxed and knelt back down and started to pick at the flowers once more. The person that came in the field, knelt down next to her with a smile on his face. He watched as she picked at the flowers with carefulness. Without looking at the man, the girl spoke._

"_Hello, Sai. How are you?"_

"_Hello, Ino. I'm doing just fine, thank you. And how about you? How are you doing?"_

_The girl, Ino, finally turned to face the boy, and she smiled brightly at him. "I'm actually doing great, Sai! I've been out here for almost three hours now and look at how many flowers I have gotten!" _

_Sai looked inside the overly filled basket. He was glad to see that she had such a passion for flowers._

_'_Maybe this means that she might like my gift after all..._' he thought as he reached into his back pocket._

_Ino saw his actions and looked up at his face with curiosity. "Sai? What are you doing?" she asked._

_The said boy pulled out a small black book that said his name on it. He held in both of his hands as both he and Ino stared at it for a few seconds. He then looked up at her face, and a second after, she looked up at him. _

_They stared into each others eyes for a minute or two, before Sai broke the eyes contact and looked back down at his book. While he did this, Ino just continued to stare at him until she heard the crinkling of paper. _

_She looked down at the book again only to see that Sai was pulling a piece of paper out of it. She looked confused for a moment, but then she looked happy and filled with glee. _

_Sai handed her the piece of paper that he took out of the book. _

"_Here. I made this for you." she took the paper and tears of joy began to well up in her eyes._

"_Sai..."_

_He blushed slightly. "I know how much you like flowers and all, and I... I just thought that maybe... maybe you might-" he was cut off by the sound of her voice._

"_Sa... Sai..." she looked directly at him now with a tender smile. "I love it. I absolutely love it!"_

_Sai looked at her with both shock and happiness. "Re-Really?!" _

"_Yes! I mean, how could I not?! It's beautiful."_

_What was on that piece of paper was a drawing that Sai did of Ino, looking more pretty than ever, lying in a field of flowers of course, but she wasn't alone. In the picture with her was Sai himself kneeling next to her, smiling at her. _

_Her head was rested on top of his lap and she was smiling back at him. What she held in her hands was a blue rose and in his was white one. Around them were clouds that were shaped like hearts and tiny woodland creatures such as bunnies, squirrels, and doves. _

_Sai was over flowing with joy, but his joy was just about to burst as Ino tackled him in romantic hug. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was basically straddling his lap at the moment. Sai instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_The two stayed like this for about ten minutes, neither wanting to move, feeling that the position that they were in felt so right. Finally, the two moved their heads so that they were staring at each other. Both of their eyes were gleaming with love. The two were just about press their lips together when out of the blue, many men came into the picture screaming out that they are in love with Ino. All the men were hugging and groping on the girl now, and she was loving it._

**Meanwhile... in another world...**

_It was dark and spooky as the young girl wearing a lilac cloak walked through the forest with a basket in hand. She forgot all her reason for doing so,but she couldn't turn back now. She didn't know why couldn't turn back, but something inside of her just screamed don't turned around._

_She walked on for what seemed like hours, when reality, it was hours. She honestly could not remember why she was here in the first place. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't and it was really starting to give her a headache._

_She looked around to try and see if there were any clues as to why she was here. All she saw was dark creepy trees and a dirt path ahead of her. _

"_Maybe if I turn around, I can figure out why I'm here." she said to herself. _

"_**No! Do not turn around!"** something yelled. The yell echoed through the forest._

_The girl shook with fear, but she was still tempted to turn around. She continued to walk a bit farther until she couldn't take it anymore._

_The girl finally turned around only to find a bright light. The light was so blinding that she had to keep her eyes squinted so that she could see. _

_She tried so hard to see what was beyond the blinding light, but only to see white._

"_What the- there was never any light behind me before I came in here. What is going on here?" she said in utter confusion. _

_That was when she heard that voice again shouting at her. _

"_**I told you little girl! I warned you not to turn around! But nooo, someone did not want to listen to me!"**_

"_Who are you?! What is it that you want from me?!" the girl yelled back at the voice._

"_**Do not ask such stupid questions." **the voice said laughing. **"Just walk towards the light now."**_

"_What? But you told me to walk the other way before. Why should I walk back the way I came?"_

"_**Why don't you look for yourself, Baka."** the voice sneered at the frightened girl._

_The girl first cringed at the harsh insult, but then complied with the voice. When she turned back around to face the way that she was walking, it was gone. There was nothing there that showed there was ever a path there. All that stood there was a tall brown wooden wall._

"_Wha- How did that get there?" she mumbled._

_The voice laughed at her. **"Why, it has always been there my dear. Now start walking." **it demanded with such a delighted tone that it scared the girl._

_After a moment, the girl started walking in the direction that she came blindly. The light was just too bright for her delicate pale lavender eyes._

_She walked about a yard length into the light but nothing happened. All that happened was the voice just yelling at her to continue walking every time she stopped. Finally the light started to dim and the girl could see a clearing up ahead._

_She smiled briefly as she began to run towards the clearing with the voice laughing at her all the way there. _

_When she finally made it to the clearing, she was over whelmed with the sight before her. It was a field filled with lavenders, lilacs, d__igitalis, clematis, purple hydrangeas, petunias, hostas, and many many more purple flowers were there._

_There were also some Persian buttercup, snapdragons, torch lilies, and many more orange flowers. _

_The girl with lavender eyes breathed in the smell of all of the flowers._

"_Mmm." she sighed._

"_**Aw. Now aren't we quite the happy camper?"**_

"_Y-yes." she replied with her eyes closed as she took in the scenery before. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as if she just realized something._

"_Who are you?" she asked once more._

"_**Hahahaha, well are we persistent?" **__the voice laughed. _

"_Can you please just tell me who you are?" she asked with a slight shiver._

_The voice laughed again at her. **"I will tell you who I am when you tell me who **_**you**_** are."**_

_The girl looked around with a confused expression on her face. '_I thought this thing already knew who I was..._'_

"_Bu-but shouldn't you already know who I am? I m-mean, you were the one that called me out here remember?"_

"_**Why yes, I did. But that doesn't mean that I know who you are."**_

_The young girl had a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face. '_This thing really makes no sense..._' she thought._

_She sighed aloud and then opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the voice. **"Ahahaha! Of course I know who you are **_**Hinata**_**. Why would I call out a complete stranger? Man you are so gullible!"** _

_The young girl, Hinata cringed at the voice. '_Why is this thing being so mean to me? What did I do?_' she thought as tears began to well up in her eyes._

"_**Aww, is poor baby Hinata going to cry now? Aww, poor baby. Ahahaha!"**_

_Hinata started to blush at the insults as tears started to freely flow down her reddened cheeks._

"_**Damn it girly. If it means that much to you to know who I am, just walk forward. Sheesh."**_

_Hinata wiped her tears away as she looked ahead of her. She saw, in the middle of the field, a body. A body of a person that wasn't there before._

_Hinata started, oh so slowly, walking towards the person. All the while, she can her the voice laughing at her. _

_She finally reached the person only to see that it was not a person at all, but something else. Something that she couldn't explain. _

_'_I want to touch it..._' the lavender eyed girl thought as she started to reach for the mysterious object before her._

"_**Yes girly, yes. Touch it. Go ahead and see what happens next."**_

_Hinata felt as if she were under a hypnotic trance because now her body was moving on its own accord. She no longer wanted to touch the thing because the voice had told her to in such a creepy manner. But no matter how much she tried to retract her hand, her efforts were deemed useless._

_Finally, her hand made contact with the object, and much to her surprise... nothing happened. The object was just... soft. Soon she began to pet the softness all on her own, feeling content. But then the unthinkable happened._

_Some type of claw of some sort reached out from the fluffy object and clasped onto her hand. The claw squeezed tightly onto her wrist making Hinata scream in agony. She tried to take her hand back from the claw, but the claw only held on tighter._

"_**Hahahahaha! This is so much fun Hinata! Why didn't I ask you to come here before!"** cackled the voice with glee. **"Now it is time for me to just eat... you... UP!" **the voice shouted, making Hinata shiver in mortal terror._

_'_Eat me up?_'_

_Suddenly, Hinata was pulled into the object by the claw, rather roughly. And the next thing she saw, or should I say, the _last_ thing she saw was big beady crimson eyes surrounded with black fur, and humongous sharp white teeth covered in blood._

_The last thing that could be heard in the meadowy field was the high pitch scream from the poor girl and the devilish laughter of the unknown voice._

…**..._Gangnam Style!_...**

The sound of a door being opened made the children stir, but the flickering of the light switch being turned on made them wake. "Come on girls! It is about time that you arise, don't you think?" asked the woman standing in the doorway.

The girls moaned and groaned at the woman, asking her for ten more minutes. The woman laughed. "Oh~ I see~." she cooed. "I must have interrupted you girls once again in the middle of your lover dreams. Am I correct?"

All the girls, but one, muttered a, "You think..." to the woman in a tired tone as they all sat up from their laying down positions and rubbed their tired eyes, and stretched out their tired limbs. All this made the young woman laugh.

…**..._Gangnam Style!_...**

**Yikes... I kinda don't like the ending so much, but it's whatever now. Hopefully you readers who bothered to read through this enjoyed this though. Anyway, thank you for your time and please don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow. It would be very much appreciated. Now have a good day or a good night. :)**


	3. News Flash

**Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update this story for those are even reading it. It's just that things have been a bit hectic lately, but I'm here now, and I'm sticking to writing again. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter. Also, Naruto does not belong to me. He, along with the other characters of the series, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just thought that I should mention that, he-he.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**…_Gangnam Style… _**

As the girls stretched and tried to relax their muscles, the young woman standing in the doorway noted the different behavior of one of her children. While the rest of her children were smiling and blushing slightly from their romantic dreams, the child she was looking at was paler than usual and was visibly shaking. The woman also noticed the different look in her eyes that set her apart from the others. While the other girls' eyes held happiness and affection, this particular child of hers eyes held fear and maybe sorrow...?

_What would she have to be sad for? My poor child... what is wrong with you?_ The woman thought as she slowly walked towards the young girl.

The woman sat on the bed, placed her hand upon the small of her child's back, and rubbed her child's back in a soothing manner.

"What is the matter my child?" she asked with a questioning look. "You seem awfully distressed."

The other girls that were just smiling and talking about what had happened in their dreams with one another, turned their attention upon their mother and sister. The young girl hesitantly looked up at her mother, but couldn't speak. She was too afraid. This was when the mother began to worry.

"Aw, come on Hinata! Tell us whats wrong." spoke one of the young girls with pink hair, as she leaped from her bed and onto her sister's, where her mother sat.

"Yea, Hinata! You can tell us anything!" exclaimed another sister with platinum blonde hair, as she came to stand behind their mother.

"He-he, you girls are so stupid. She won't tell us anything if you don't give her her space." inquired another sister, with brown hair tied in twin buns at the top of her hair, as she sat on her bed, scratching the back of her head.

A different sister with messy red hair, got off of her bed and sat on the same bed as her two sisters and her mother and stuck out her tongue at the sister that just spoke. "Oh shut up Tenten. We can crowd around her all we want to! He-he!"

The mother laughed at her children, especially when she saw the look her daughter gave her other daughter.

"Come now girls. There is no need to be so hostile towards one another." She then looked back to her child who was still frightened. "Now please Hinata... tell us what is the matter."

"I... I had a..." At that moment, it seemed as if she lost her voice as she looked back down shivering as if she were in an ice cold blizzard.

"A nightmare?" finished the last sister, who has dirty blonde hair, as she crossed her arms and walked towards the rest of her sisters.

The girl nodded her head.

"Well," started the sister with pink hair. "why don't you tell us what your nightmare was about. Maybe then we can help you get over your fear, okay?"

The girl nodded her head once more. "O-okay."

The girls' mother smiled and continued to rub her child's back. "Great. Now tell us what happened."

"Well..." Hinata retells her dream to her siblings and mother. Once she finished her story, her sisters give her looks of confusion and shock. Her mother gives her a look of worry and sorrow.

"What the hell type of dream is that?!" yells her older sibling with the red hair, making the poor girl cringe.

The sister with platinum blonde hair yelled back at her. "What is your problem, Karin! don't yell in her face like that!"

The sister with brown hair, Tenten, yelled at both of her sisters, which quieted them down. "Karin, Ino, will both of you shut up! Your scaring Hinata even more!"

"Sorry." the two said in unison.

"You know..." started the mother after all the commotion has died down. "I wonder if this nightmare... isn't actually a nightmare, but more like..."

"A premonition?" finished the sister with dirty blonde hair. "That was what you were going to say, right mother?"

The mother nodded. "Yes, Temari."

Ino, the platinum blonde, interrupted before her mother could finish. "Wait! Why would you say that it was a vision instead of just a stupid dream? It's not like we're going to do anything in the woods right?"

"Well~..." their mother dragged on as she slowly backed away from her children after she got off of the bed.

"What! Are you serious!" yelled the pink haired child, Sakura.

"You're really making us go out into the woods?!" yelled the red headed child, Karin.

"Well~..." the mother dragged on again as she looked away from her children, slightly sweating from the almost intense interrogation.

"MOM!" the three girls yelled, inching closer to their mom so that their faces are very close.

Suddenly, the door to the girls' bedroom burst open and in the doorway stood a busty woman, with purple hair, in a short tan skirt, black see through fishnet shirt, and a long sleeved beige trench coat.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" she yells.

"Auntie Anko!" all the girls screamed, as most of them ran up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Hey girls!" she replied smiling as she hugged them back. Anko then looked up to the girls' mother.

"So Shizune, what's up with all the girlish yelling?"

"Uh... well... you see..." she twiddled her fingers and a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

Anko's eye twitched in annoyance. "What the hell happened sis?! Tell me now!" she yelled, walking up to her sister.

"...They found out..." Shizune said incoherently, making her sister put her cheek upon hers in an amusing manner.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you quite right." Shizune looked at her sister, eyebrows knit, and she yelled.

"I SAID THAT THEY FOUND OUT!" Anko looked confused as she backed away from her now heavily breathing sister. Anko then took a side glance t her right ear, as she stuck her pinky into it, twisting it as if to clean it so she can hear better. A few seconds after, she took out her pinky, looked at it, and flicked it as if flicking off any substances that may have stuck to her finger.

"Man... you didn't have to yell you know." a bead of sweat ran down the side of Shizune's face.

"Really Anko? Really?"

Anko looked back at Shizune. "So what did they find out little sis?"

Shizune opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by one of her daughters. "About the trip."

"Trip?" Anko asked.

"Yes... trip." answered the same daughter.

"How did you find out about it Temari?" asked Anko looking at her sister angrily.

"Hinata." Just as Anko was about to yell at Shizune, she stopped mid intake of breath and turned towards the girl with a shocked look.

"Hinata?! What how in the world does she know about it when the rest of you didn't?"

Karin, who was now sitting upon a bed again with her legs crossed as she checked out her painted fingernails, answered for her sister.

"We guess she had another promotion or something."

"Premonition, idiot." retorted Sakura as she crossed her arms in annoyance of Karin's misuse of vocabulary.

"Tch. Whatever. Same thing anyways." Karin replied with a sneer.

"Actually," Sakura started scrunching up her sleeves, ready to pounce on her annoyingly snobby and self-centered sister. "It's not the same thing, dumb ass!"

Before Sakura could go after Karin, who was sitting on the bed still looking at her nails casually and calmly, Ino and Tenten rushed to hold back the angered pinkette.

"Can't you girls stop fighting for once in your life?" asked Temari as she walked towards the girls, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Your constant arguing is getting in the way of me finding out about this trip we're supposed to take."

Sakura started to calm down after that as Ino and Tenten let her go. Sakura proceeded to pull down her sleeves, but then sent a spiteful look Karin's way, seeing as she just sat on the bed smugly with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Sorry Temari." Sakura said, walking over to her bed to sit down on.

Temari nodded at her sister, and then looked to her aunt and mom. "Now can you please tell us about this little trip you want us to go on?"

Shizune and Anko looked at each other and then back at the girls. Shizune spoke. "Well, you see... Anko and I have been writing to your grandmother."

Ino's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, which one? Grandma Chiyo or Grandma Tsunade?"

"Tsunade." Anko answers while going to sit upon Hinata's bed.

Karin arched a brow and crossed her arms. "Isn't she the one that lives in the woods?"

"Yea." answered Tenten. Tenten then looked at her at her mother. "How long has this whole writing thing been going on?"

"About a month and a half." answered both adults in unison.

"Wha-what did you ta-talk about?" asked Hinata.

"Well~, she wants to see you girls." Shizune replies.

"Also," Anko inquires. "She's being a mooch."

"Anko!" Shizune yells, placing her hands on her hips.

Anko shrugs in return and looks away. "What? She is being a mooch. I mean, she is asking that the girls bring her many different things when we send them to her house."

Shizune shakes her head in disappointment. "That doesn't matter. Asking her kids for things doesn't make mom a moocher."

"What ever you say little sis."

Tenten breaks the two older ladies conversation by asking a question. "So when are we supposed to go to her house?"

The two women looked at each other then back at Tenten. "In about a week."

All the girls looked wide eyed at their mother and aunt and then yelled...

"One week?!"

"Yea, so you better get all the things you want to do with your friends out of the way because your leaving next Wednesday."

"Oh my gosh!," Sakura yells slapping her hands to her cheeks. "This means I have to confess to Sasuke-kun so we can get married and I can bear his children!"

Shizune and Anko looked at the pinkette with an arched brow and wide eyes.

"You know we're not going to be _living _with Grandma Tsunade right?" asked Ino, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yea. We're going to be coming back home after." inquired Temari slightly snickering at her younger sister's over dramatic state.

Sakura looked even more distraught. "So what! If I don't take my chance now, some other slut will try steal my man!" she says, making her voice go deeper and darker at the mention of someone taking Sasuke away from her.

Everyone started to move or inch away from the murderous girl slowly.

"Okay then..." started Anko, with a slightly twitching brow. "As I said already, you will be leaving next week. Also as I said earlier, my 'mom' is being a mooch right now."

"So... is there going to be a point to this?" asked Karin, almost annoyed by her aunt's repetitiveness.

Anko sent a glare towards her niece, making Shizune have to finish her sister's sentence. "The point is that because out mother is asking for so much stuff from us, the reason that we are giving you a week before you leave is because..." she paused, looking at her sister who was done glaring daggers at her more mean and angry daughter. Anko then finished the sentence.

"We're going shopping for a whole week."

"What the heck did she ask for that's making you go shopping for a entire week?!" asked Ino loudly.

Anko and her sister laughed nervously as they answered in unison again. "You'll find out soon enough."

This made the teen children sigh as they went to sit on their beds, but then five of the sisters looked at Hinata with confused and perplexed expressions.

"What I don't understand though is how is Hinata's dream or nightmare a premonition if we're just going for a walk through the woods to Grandma Tsunade's house?" asked Tenten with an arched brow and crossed arms.

"Yea. It kind of doesn't make any since. I mean, we've been through these woods before and nothing like _that _has ever happened to us." added Temari with a serious expression.

Sakura decided that it should be her turn to ask a question now. "So why should something that scary and horrifying happen to us this time if it never happened before?"

Shizune thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really know. I just thought it was a vision because she said she was in the woods. Plus you know how accurate your little sister's visions can be, so I just thought..." Shizune was cut off by her older sister.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you guys haven't heard the news?!" she exclaimed, looking quite shocked and frightened at the same time.

Shizune looked shocked at her older sibling, but her children looked slightly frightened and worried. "What happened Anko?" Shizune asked, worry laced in her voice.

Anko took a deep and shaky breath before answering her sister. "Well, I was walking around the village, on my way to your house, when I saw the ANBU police squad running through the village with a wagon. It looked like they were on their way to the hospital... At first I thought that maybe someone got injured from the construction sight just up ahead. You know, where they're building that new ramen shop." she paused, hoping that her family knew what she was talking about. When she saw them nod their heads, she continued.

"Anyway, after that thought crossed my mind and the ANBU were out of range of view, I continued my walk to your house. On my way here however, I ended up overhearing some of the villagers conversations. Most of them were like, 'Oh those poor children. They should have known better than to go out into those woods. Especially at night time.' or 'I blame their parents for letting those poor souls get mangled by that _beast_.'. At first I didn't know what they were talking about until I heard this couple talking about it too, but with more detail. So I decided to eavesdrop on their talk to learn more." Anko stopped again to take a deep breath. She continued.

"This what they said to one another. 'My my, those poor kids.' 'Yea. I heard they went out their for their anniversaries or something like that.' 'Oh dear. I feel so bad. How come their parents didn't warn them about the beast? Shame on them.' 'They probably did warn them, but you know kids these days. To stubborn to listen to what their parents have to say.' 'Even if their parents did warn them about that demon and they didn't care to heed the warning, they should have at least heard about all the murders that happened in the forest. I mean, they were all old enough to know or at least hear about all the deaths caused by that demon for the last seventeen years.' 'Oh really? How old were they exactly?' 'I heard their ages ranged from sixteen to nineteen maybe.' 'Well that's just sad. They were too young to die at that hands of that stupid demon. I know for a fact that I shall never let my children roam through those woods ever.' 'Yea same here. I will not let them be killed by some terrible demon.'"

Anko's family looked at her with shock, fright, worry, and sadness. The sadness was most likely for the lost souls of the teens. Shizune was the first to speak out of all the silent ones.

"You mean to tell me that the demon fox is killing again after being gone for over seven months?!" Anko nodded slowly. "This is insane! We can't send these girls out there. They might die!"

"Hey!" Shizune turned around quickly to Temari who yelled at her. "It's okay to worry about us and about the demon, but don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ start to doubt our abilities to take care of ourselves in a tough situation." at the mention of this, all of Temari's siblings went to stand beside her. Even the meekest one of them all stood beside her too.

"Hinata..." Shizune sighed. She really didn't expect to see her most timid daughter standing up with her more tougher and rougher sisters.

Hinata looked at her mother with a hopeful yet stern expression. "Temari i-is right mother. We ha-have been in so many difficult sit-situations where we end up coming out well and safe. If we have to go into the forest, then so-so-so be it." she looked down, but then looked up at her sisters with a smile. "I know that, de-despite my dream or pr-premonition or what ever, if anything pops out at us and tries to hurt us, when we're together, nothing can stop us."

**…_Gangnam Style… _**

**Well that is it. Next chapter will start with what Shizune and Anko say to Hinata's little speech, then it will go into a little time skip to the end of the week. Just a little heads up. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it was a bit boring... most talks are. If you liked this chapter or if you didn't, please show me by reviewing, following, or favoring.**

**Also, I think I should mention that I am taking suggestions from readers so I can make it appeal more to you. One last thing I should say before I go. I think you all might be shocked to find out who the killer demon really is. You can guess if you'd like, that is fine by me.**

**Any who, have a good day/night! /).(\ - peek – a – boo! - (\^.^/)**


	4. We Take Our Leave

**Hi again! How are all of you beautiful people?! Good? Not so good? Well however you feel, I hope that you feel swell. X3 Also, I just recently found out that Shizune is only 18! So in this story, I'm making her about 29 and Anko will be about 33. The girls are in their teen years. Temari: 18, Tenten: 18, Sakura: 17, Karin: 17, Ino: 17, Hinata: 16. **

**Yes, I know that Anko and Shizune are way to young to have children of that age. I just did the math and if these girls are that age, then Anko and Shizune would have been 15 and 11 when they got the girls. So in this story, just think that Tsunade got the girls and then when they got older, she passed the girls down to Shizune and Anko. Okay? =3**

**Anyhow, lets get to the story, shall we? Naruto does not belong to me, but instead to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**… **_**Gangnam Style … **_

Shizune looked at the girls with a shocked expression, along with her sister, Anko. What the two were mostly shocked with was how Hinata actually agreed with her fellow sisters about going on this trip. Hinata actually vouched for demand to go.

"Hinata..." Shizune mumbled to herself. At this moment, she was very proud of her daughter. She was amazed at how she went from cowering over her dream to wanting to actually take on the dangerous trip with her sisters.

Anko blinked her eyes a couple of time before she spoke. "Hinata... girls... are you serious right now? You would actually risk your lives on this trip?"

Sakura folded her arms in protest. "Of course! We are strong individuals, and just like Hinata said, when we're together, nothing can stop us!"

"Also," Tenten added. "Who said anything about 'risking our lives'?"

"Yea! No one is going to die on this trip." Ino agreed, raising a fist in the air in a victorious manner.

Shizune and Anko looked at one another. Shizune spoke.

"Girls, please don't take this the wrong way,but... we just don't want you to end up like those children from Anko's story."

"We'll be worried about you dearly." Anko added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mother, auntie... we can handle ourselves. Nothing will happen to us at all." Temari stated with a stern yet sincere expression plastered on her face.

Anko looked worriedly at her nieces, but then, after a good long look at them and their determined faces, her worry turned into relief and pride.

"You know. Fine." Anko stated, closing her eyes in the process.

Shizune turned to her sister, hands at her sides and eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she yelled.

"I said fine." Anko replied, looking at her sister with a smirk. "If they say that they will come back a-okay, then I believe them."

The girls all smiled at the statement from their aunt. Finally they got someone to side with them. Now all they need is the approval of their stubborn mother.

"Anko! How can you just change your mind like that? What if they screw up and they don't come back home safe? What will I do then?" Shizune yelled once more, this time tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Anko looked at her sister sternly with hard eyes. "Now your just doubting their capability of protecting themselves. Quite being a god damn crybaby and learn to have some faith I your own fucking children!" Shizune's eyes widened a great deal with her mouth agape. She was truly shocked.

Anko, however, just looked at the girls, but directed her statement at her younger sibling. "Now I know that they may not be your real children, but children from adoption, but that doesn't mean that you can't have faith in them as if they were your real kids. I mean, you've always had faith in them when their dealing with criminals or other horrible beast that are thrown at them." she turned to her sister once more. "So why can't you trust in them now?"

Anko bore a pleading look. She was determined to let the girls have their way. In her mind, she thought that this trip would probably be a great way to improve their skills in combat. That is if they ever come across the demon. All Anko wanted to do now was help them in whatever way she can.

"It's just," Shizune started, staring at the hardwood floor. "This thing isn't like any other thing that they have faced before. They could really die this time." her fists clenched at her sides at the mention of them possible dieing.

Suddenly, Shizune felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see that the hand belonged to her meek daughter, Hinata.

"It's o-okay to care, mother, but au-auntie Anko is right. I beg of you, ple-please have faith in our ab-abilities. Have faith i-in us." the young girl stammered, a small yet determined smile showing on her features.

With one look at that smile, Shizune automatically knew. Next thing that happened had the room filled with cheers of happiness. Shizune grabbed onto Hinata's hand and pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug. She then pulled away and wiped her tears from her eyes as she smiled brightly at everyone in the room.

"Your right girls. As of this moment, I will no longer be holding you back. If you girls thing that your ready to take on this type of challenge, so be it!" soon after, Shizune started to laugh. "And who knows... you may not even run into the demon on your trip."

Pretty soon, everyone in the room was either laughing along with her or cheering that they get to go on the trip after all. Suddenly, Shizune and Anko became very serious.

"Now, since we are letting you go on this trip to Grandma Tsunade's house, we just want you girls to be very careful." Shizune says, while placing an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Also, make sure to bring _all _of your gear. We don't want you taking any chances." added Anko while giving off a smirk.

"Right. We'll be very careful. Thank you." Temari said, walking up to her mom, aunt, and little sister for a hug. The other girls soon followed Temari's example and the whole group was caught in a giant group hug.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

The week went by pretty fast for the girls, but the week was also very pleasant. The whole entire week, the days were sunny and marvelous with no trouble at all. All the girls were mostly hanging out with their friends for the week. And when I say friends, I mean guy friends. Yes, that's right... the girls had no female friends, but only guy friends.

Sakura, for the whole week, spent her time hanging out with her two best friends, Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke was actually more like Sakura's secret crush, I suppose, while she was Lee's. The pinkette would either spend her days hanging out at Sasuke's place or she and the boys would go and walk around the village, talking about their lives and sharing funny tales. Sakura was in utter bliss that week. Matter of fact, she actually confessed to Sasuke that week as well. And guess what... he returned her feelings! As of Sunday, the two were now a happy couple, which left Lee to become distant. Of course Sakura didn't notice Lee ignoring her or distancing himself away from the new couple because she was to preoccupied with her new found relationship with her best friend. Even though she was in bliss, the person that probably cared about her the most was now a dull and boring train wreck.

As for Karin, she had hung out with her two buddies, Juugo and Suigetsu. Funny thing is, despite them being her best friends, Karin found these two to be the most obnoxious people in the entire world... but at least they were able to put up with her and her royal attitude. Karin and her two friend mostly talked about her upcoming trip through the woods to her grandmother's home. She also spoke to them about her youngest sister's dream/premonition. At the mention of the horrifying nightmare, the boys tried to warn her and make her stay,for safety and all, but she declined. She told them that she already went through this crap with her aunt and mother, but now it's official that they're going. Another thing that the trio conversed about was Karin's crush, Sasuke Uchiha, who, as of Sunday, is now in a relationship with her annoying sister. Funny thing is, just a couple of hours after Sakura confessed to Sasuke, so did she. His reply was, "We'll see what happens when you get back." and he winked. Now Karin just couldn't wait to get back home.

Temari spent most of her time with her two best friends, Gaara and Kankuro. Either that, or she would go to the village park and train there for the upcoming trip. When she did hang out with her two male companions, they would either go to a rock concert, rock shop, or hang out at the book store. Temari would often read about the history of fans or a book about adventure or danger. Gaara would often read a book about emotions, gore, and criminals. Kankuro, on the other hand, did not have that type of mind where he would want to read about weapons or gore, but instead he read about porn. Every time they went to the book store, he either read about porn or about violence... but it was mostly porn. That's the reason why he gets abused and beat up by his female friend because he was such a pervert. And because he gets abused by Temari, he doesn't flirt with her like he normally would do when he is around cute women. Gaara would just often wonder why he befriended such morons.

Tenten, during the week, hung out with her boyfriend Neji. Sometimes, the two would even ask Hinata to come along and hang out with them too. You see, since they've gotten older, and Tenten started to date Neji, the girls have come to realize that Neji and Hinata are actually related. Neji told the girls the story of how she was disowned for being to nice and didn't like violence, so instead of doing terrible things to her, they put her in a adoption center. Hinata obviously cried at the news, but Neji and Tenten made her feel all better by saying that she was lucky not to have been in that house because it would have made her a terrible person and also because she would have never met her sisters. So basically, every time Tenten is around Neji, the first thing he would ask her is "How is Hinata doing?" and then they get back on with their date.

Ino spent most of her time during the week at the mall. She would mostly do some shopping or flirting with cute guys. Yes, Ino was one of those girls that loved shopping and guys. But one guy that Ino would love to flirt with the most is one of the cutest guys in the village, Sai. Ever since she found out that her other two sisters, Karin and Sakura, have had a crush on her first crush Sasuke, she moved on to someone who looked almost exactly like him, but was better than him in a way. So Ino would mostly flirt with Sai and he would sometimes flirt back. Despite the constant flirting though, the two never once asked each other out on a date. It was most likely because they were afraid of rejection. That's why it was mostly shopping and boys and sometimes Sai the whole week for Ino.

Hinata spent some of her week with her over protective yet fun ad weird friends, Kiba and Shino. These three would often go to the park and play around with each other. Kiba would let his dog, Akamaru, run around and fetch things that Hinata threw. Shino would just sit on a swing and watch his two energetic friends play with the humongous pooch, whilst looking at insects that passed him by. Once they were done at the park, they would go and stop for ice-cream or other delicious delicacies like dangos or cinnamon buns. After that, they would have a sleepover at either Kiba's house or Shino's home. Hinata honestly loved her friends to death. They were the older brothers that she never had. Little did she know, however, he best friend Kiba has a crush on her that only Shino knows about. So whenever she did something like kiss their cheeks good bye or hug him or even did little things like laugh at his ridiculous jokes, Kiba would get all tingly inside and just want to hold her, kiss her, and just be with her, but not as friends but something more. It was sad, but Kiba knew that if he told her how he felt, that small confession might ruin their friendship and he would rather die than let that happen.

Meanwhile, while the girls had their fun during the week, Anko and Shizune spent their week grocery shopping and cooking for their pain in the ass mother. Those two kept complaining about how they would kill their mother later for this aggravating labor that she was putting them through.

"I want to see the girls my ass! I told you mom was a God damn mooch!" Anko yelled while carrying a bunch of bags with food and other items in them inside of her sisters house.

"Oh shut up Anko and get to work!" Shizune yelled back as she slammed her front door shut with her foot.

"Tch. Idiot." Anko mumbled as she placed the bags on the table and started to take the contents out, one by one.

"I heard that! Now hurry up! I have to do some cooking!" Shizune yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright! I'm trying here! Damn!" Anko yelled back, irritation lacing her tone. "I swear I'm going to kill mom for this..." she mumbled once more.

"Anko!" her sister screeched again.

Anko turned to face the kitchen with her hands in the air and a vein visibly throbbing in her head. "Shut the hell up Shizune!"

And with that said, the two could not stop bickering the entire time they got the stuff ready for the girls.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

The week is now over and it was the day where the girls had to leave their home village and travel through the forest to their grandmother's home. All six sisters were up in their room getting dressed in their traveling attire. Shizune and her sister Anko were in the middle of filling the color coded baskets with the items that their mother had told them to bring. After around ten minutes, the girls finally came downstairs looking quite beautiful in their lovely travel dresses.

Sakura was wearing a pink sleeveless v-neck thigh length dress with white frills and red ribbons embroidered down the sides and under the skirt of the dress. She had a red bow on the top of her head that had pink and white sparkles on it. Her shoes wear red knee high heeled boots with pink bows on the tip of them. Her makeup consisted of ruby red lipstick and hot pink eyeshadow. She had pink Sakura flower earrings and two Sakura bracelets.

Karin was wearing a long sleeved black skin tight knee length dress with an orange belt draped around her waist. She wore simple orange heels and an orange headband with a black circle on it. She wore black earrings, black and orange wrist bands on both her wrist, and an orange oval necklace. Her makeup consisted of black and orange eyeshadow and clear lip gloss with a hint of blush.

Temari was wearing a beige v-neck long sleeved dress that reached down to her ankles. She had three thin yellow belts draped around her waist and three yellow arm bracelets on her biceps. Strapped onto one of her belts were two white fans with three purple circles on them. Her shoes were simple yellow flip flops with tiny fans on them. She also wore a yellow studded choker necklace. Her makeup consisted of yellow eyeshadow and skin color lipstick.

Tenten was wearing a sleeveless green and white stripped dress that went just passed her knees. Underneath her dress she wore lime green tights. Her shoes were white flats that had green stitching. She also had fingerless gloves that were green with white stitching. Tenten had white brocades covering her twin buns with green ribbons tied around them. She wore silver studs for earrings and a silver chain for a necklace. Her makeup was light only pink lip gloss.

Ino was wearing a blue turtleneck belly shirt that was sleeveless. There was a triangle shaped hole with purple frills embroidered on it in the middle of the shirt to show off a bit of cleavage. At the bottom of the shirt was around eight thin purple straps that attached the shirt to a short blue frilly skirt. She wore a blue and purple flower clip in her hair along with a blue flower hair tie. Her shoes were purple heals with blue flowers on then. Her makeup was simply light blue eyeshadow with pale pink lip gloss and her jewelry was simple purple hoop earrings.

Hinata was wearing a puffy long sleeved turtleneck dress that reached just above her knees. The dress was a lilac color with indigo colored ruffles lining the bottom of her dress and the end of her sleeves as well and also along her waistline. The dress had eight to nine lines of indigo ruffles going up the skirt of the dress until it touched the ruffles at the waist. On the chest area of dress was indigo ruffles in the shape of a heart. Hinata had a pair of white tights that went under her dress and she had a pair of lavender flats. She had a white choker with indigo ruffles for a necklace over her turtleneck and had bracelets that were similar to the choker.

All six girls stood in a line at the bottom of the stairs, watching as the two older women prepared their baskets. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Sakura was the first to move to answer the person at the door. When she opened the door, she literally jumped for joy and then onto the person that was knocking on the door. Everyone then made a move to see who was at the door and who was the cause of their sibling screaming.

At the door stood none other than Sakura's new boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, hold Sakura in his arms. Karin groaned at the sight and then walked over to her mother and aunt, asking if they needed any assistance. Temari, Ino, and Tenten did the same as Karin and they were now helping out by putting the different items in their respected basket. Hinata, on the other hand, unconsciously stayed where she stood looking rather distraught.

Sakura turned around, holding Sasuke's hand, when she she saw the saddening look gracing her youngest sisters face.

"Hinata, what's the matter? Did you have another bad dream or something?" the pinkette asked, letting go of Sasuke's and caressing Hinata's reddened cheek.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the gesture his current girlfriend was giving her sister.

'_Why is she treating Hinata as if she is a mere child? Hinata is only one year younger than she is._' he thought as he raised a brow at the babying Sakura was giving the teen girl.

Hinata only shook her head after blinking a few times, seeming to have finally come out of her dazed state that she was in. She then smiled sweetly at her sister and the young male that was next to her. Sakura only looked slightly more worried by her sister's actions.

"Hinata... are you sure you're alright? You seemed awfully sad just a moment ago." she asked again, this time putting her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

Sasuke followed Sakura's lead and placed his hand atop Hinata's head, ruffling her hair slightly. Hinata looked up at the taller male and saw the sincere smile on his face.

"Cheer up Hinata. I'm sure whatever is troubling you, your sisters will be able to help you out." he said while looking at Sakura. Sakura in turn smiled at the raven haired man as they shared a small and quick kiss right in front of the smaller girl. This only seemed to make Hinata go back into her dismayed state.

Ino and Shizune then walked into the room and saw the three. Ino saw the look on her younger sister's face and ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata! What is wrong Hinata?! What did these canoodling idiots do to you?!" she exclaimed, glaring at the now hugging couple.

"Hey!" the two yelled back at the blonde from the insult they received.

"We did nothing to her at all! In fact, I was trying to figure out what was wrong myself!" Sakura yelled at her sister. Ino only glared more. Shizune then walked over to the group of arguing teens.

"Girls. The baskets are set. We can now head to the village gates." she said, making the teens calm down and Hinata not look so sad. That was when Anko and the other three sisters walked into the room as well with six multicolored baskets in hand.

"I'm pretty sure that all of your friends shall be at the front gate waiting for you so that they may say their farewells." Anko says while walking over to Sakura, Hinata, and Ino and handing them a colored basket.

Sakura received a red basket with a big bright pink bow on the front of it. Its contents were an abundance of bandages, ointment, medical herbs, and other medical items. Ino received a baby blue basket with a lilacs attached to either side of the handles. The contents of the basket were a variety of different articles of beautiful and expensive looking clothing. Hinata received a lavender basket with indigo and lilies going around the rim of the basket. Its contents were cinnamon buns, cakes, and other types of pastries.

Sakura looked at each basket that her and her sisters held and the items that were inside of each. She looked at her mother worriedly shortly after.

"How much did all of this cost? They all look rather expensive mother." she asked with an arched brow.

Shizune scratched her hand while looking away from her daughter. "It was a lot, but not to worry. We still have plenty of money left over." she replied with a small smile.

"And even if there wasn't enough money," Anko added. "Your mother and I could always get it back from working. So don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Plus," Temari started, walking over to her pink haired sister. "We'll be at Grandma Tsunade's for a bit too, right mom?" she asked looking over to her mother.

"Right. You will be there for at least three to four days and then you must travel back home." the black haired woman replied to her eldest daughter.

Meanwhile, Ino was looking at the items in Temari's, Tenten's, and Karin's baskets. "What do you guys have in your baskets? All I have is clothes." she questioned, holding out her blue basket for the girls to see.

Temari in turn, held out her yellow basket that had black and brown ribbons wrapped around the handle. "I just have some books that Grandma Tsunade may be interested in reading. For example," she started digging through the basket and pulled out a couple of books before putting them back in the basket. "There are medical journals, crime novels, and other things like that."

Tenten held out her green basket with small kunai tied around the rim of it next. "Me, I have a bunch of different kinds of weapons that she requested. I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I think that these are for protection reasons."

"Yea. She wouldn't be like you and keep weapons hanging over her bed as decorations, Tenten." Ino joked while giggling.

"Oh shut up Ino. At least I'm able to grab something quick to defend myself if someone infiltrates our home." Tenten spat back, making Ino stop laughing.

"Well... just shut up!" Ino retorted while crossing her arms in defeat, making everyone else in the room go into a fit of laughter. Karin held out her basket next.

Karin's basket was a mixture of orange and black that made a checkered pattern. "I have some dumb scrolls and some old crap that looks like it belongs in some type of museum or something. Just a bunch of junk." she said with a snarl.

Tenten then patted her sister on the back. "Oh lighten up Karin. At least its not your stuff."

Karin rolled her eyes but then smiled. "He-he, I guess your right." she then looked at Sasuke with a small wink. She then looked quickly to her family. "So are we ready to head out now? I just want to get this over with."

"Me too." Sakura agreed. "I mean, it will take us about three days to get to Grandma Tsunade's house and plus you said we will be staying there for about three to four days. And then it will take us about three more days to come back home. So that's about nine to ten days total that we will be gone."

"Well in that case, we should head to the gate now." Anko says while grinning greatly. "Let's get going, shall we!"

"Yea!" the girls yelled while pumping their hands in the air.

"Girls! Make sure you don't forget to grab your cloaks on her way out the door. I don't want to carry them all the way to the gate." Shizune said, pointing to the coat rack near the doorway.

"Oh right! Thanks mom!" Tenten said and all the girls ran over to the coat rack to grab their cloaks.

Each girl quickly draped their cloaks over them and tied the string around their necks.

Sakura wore a bright red cloak with a white circle on the back of it that had a small cherry blossom printed in the center of it.

Karin wore an orange cloak that had small black serpent baring its fangs on the back of the cloak.

Temari wore a sunshine yellow cloak what hand a beige gourd on the back of it.

Tenten wore a lime green cloak that had a variety of different kinds of weapons that looked as if they were coming right at you printed on the back of it.

Ino wore a baby blue cloak that a picture of ninja wolfsbane on the back of it.

Hinata wore a lilac colored cloak that had a picture of the bright sun on it that had small sunflowers underneath it printed on the back of the cloak.

"Alright. We're ready." Temari stated as all girls stood by the door waiting for their mother's signal to leave.

"Okay then. Let us get going." Shizune then walked out the door with Anko trailing behind her.

"Yea. Don't want to keep everyone waiting now do we? Ha-ha." Anko inquired while waving her hand for the girls to follow.

Behind Anko trailed Sakura and her boyfriend, who walked out the door hand in hand with her basket in the hand that wasn't being held. After Sakura came Karin who was crossing her arms with a bitter look gracing her features and was holding her basket as if it were a purse. After Karin came Temari with her basket in hand as she smiled at the scene before her. After Temari came Tenten who was busy looking through the contents in her basket. After Tenten cam Ino and Hinata who were walking hand in hand as well, smiling giggling as they held their baskets in the hands that weren't being held. Hinata quickly turned and shut and locked the front door to her humble home.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

The group walked through the streets of the village in the order that they left the house and also in the same manner. Shizune and Anko were in the front chatting and laughing away, Sakura and Sasuke were acting all lovey dovey, Karin was glaring at the couple, obviously envious, Temari was still grinning at the sight set before her, Tenten was still rummaging through her basket, and Ino and Hinata were still hand in hand smiling and giggling in the most happy state ever.

It has been twenty four minutes since they left their home until they finally reached the front gate. At the front gate stood all of the girls friends. They were all standing in a circle formation with a small gap for the girls to walk through so that they were now in the center of the circle. When the girls were in the circle, Shizune, Anko, and Sasuke filled up the tiny gap. Everyone was quiet until Shizune spoke.

"I want you girls to be very careful on your journey. Don't let anyone hurt you or try and take anything away from you."

"If anyone tries anything funny, kick their ass! Got it?!" Anko exclaimed while smashing her fist into her open palm.

"Got it!" the girls responded, equally excited now.

"Now," Shizune started. "Go say a quick farewell to your friends. Then I want you to go."

"The quicker you leave, the quicker you can come back." Anko added.

And with that, the girls went to say their good-byes to each person there. They each stood in a line in the order of Sakura, then Karin, then Temari, then Tenten, then Ino, and then Hinata. Each girl will get the chance to say good-bye to each guy this way. The first person they went up to was Kankuro. Since Sakura was first in the line, she got to say good-bye first.

Sakura gave a hand shake to Kankuro and said good bye, seeing as those two weren't close friends. She then moved onto Gaara. She did the same maneuver with Gaara and then moved onto Sai. Sakura gave Sai a hug and said farewell. Next was Suigetsu. She shook his hand and said bye and then she was onto Juugo to whom she did the same as Suigetsu. Next was Lee. She went to give Lee a hug, but he pushed her away. Sakura looked confused but then hurt. Lee just told her good luck and then made her move onto her mother. "What was all that about?" she asked. "I don't know, but I will see you soon mother." and with that they hugged and she was onto her aunt to whom she hugged as well. She then moved onto Sasuke to which they shared a passionate kiss with one another. She then moved onto Kiba. She gave Kiba a hug and then she went onto Shino. She gave Shino a hug as well and then she moved onto the final person, Neji. She gave Neji a handshake, seeing as that was the only thing he would allow her to do. Sakura then went to stand back in front of the gate and wait for her sisters to be done with their farewells.

Karin mostly did the same as Sakura did when it came to Kankuro and Gaara. She gave Sai a handshake and then she moved onto Suigetsu. She gave Suigetsu a hug and she did the same with Juugo. When she went to Lee, she gave him a hug and whispered to him, "She fall for you, trust me on that." and then she went onto her mother. She gave Shizune a hug and she did the same for her aunt. She then went onto Sasuke who smirked at her. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then winked at him and then she moved on. When she came to Kiba, she gave him a handshake and she did the same with Shino. When she came to Neji, she smiled and joked, "What do you see in bun head anyway? I guess you just like those tough girls, huh?" to which he replied with a smirk, "I guess so.". The two then laughed and shared a handshake and then Karin went to stand next to her sister.

Temari gave Kankuro a hug and whispered into his ear, "You do any lecherous things while I'm gone, I will kill you." and then she went onto Gaara to whom she gave a hug to. She then went onto Suigetsu and Juugo to whom she just shook hands with. Next was Sai and she did the same as Suigetsu and Juugo. Next was Lee. She gave him a hug and a sad smile, knowing how he was feeling. She then moved onto her mom and aunt to whom she gave a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Next was Sasuke. She gave the boy a hug and then moved on to Kiba and Shino. She gave both a hug and a pat on the back with a wink. Next was Neji to whom she gave a hug and said, "We'll be back and then you can have all the _fun_ you want with Tenten." and she winked suggestively, making the stoic man blush. Temari then went to stand next to Karin.

Tenten was next in line to say her good-byes. She gave Kankuro a hug, but then smacked him on the back of the head saying, "I'll make it hurt even more if your going to be perverted while we're gone you lecher!" and then she moved on to Gaara. She gave Gaara a hug and whispered to him, "Keep an eye on him for Temari and me, okay?" and Gaara simply nodded with a smirk. She then went on to Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sai. She gave all three boys a handshake and a farewell. She then moved to Lee. She gave the boy a hug and a pat on the back saying, "Cheer up Lee. She doesn't know what she's missing out on." and then walked onto her mother and her aunt. She did the same thing as Temari and then went on to Sasuke. She gave Sasuke a hug and and then did the same for Kiba and Shino. Now was her boyfriend. The two embraced each other and then shared a quick kiss and some smiles. "Your sisters are weirder than usual, Tenten." he said to which she replied, "He-he, I know. But I love them anyway, and I love you too.". "Dido." he said and the two kissed again and then Tenten moved next to Temari who smiled.

Ino walked up to Kankuro who smirked at her. She hugged him cautiously and backed away quickly. She knew he was a pervert so she didn't want to be next to him for to long. She made her way to Gaara next to whom she gave a hug to. She then went over to Suigetsu and Juugo. She gave the two a hug and a shake of the head and then made her way over to Sai. Her and Sai stared at each other before they hugged each other tightly. Sai even gave her a kiss on the forehead before she moved onto her mother and aunt. She embraced both women tightly and smiled. She then went on to Sasuke. She hugged the boy and shook her head at him and then moved onto Kiba and Shino. She hugged both boys and giggled as she went onto Neji. She gave Neji a hug. When she gave Neji a hug, however, she gave his butt a tiny light pinch, causing Neji to jerk forward and playfully glare at the blonde. This made Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata laugh. Ino just loved to tease Neji. He was just too easy. She then went to stand next to Tenten, blowing a playful kiss in Neji's direction, causing Tenten and Hinata to giggle once more as Neji looked away from Ino with his arms crossed.

Finally, it was Hinata's turn to make her rounds. She went up to Kankuro and embraced the boy in a friendly hug. She then placed a kiss upon his cheek. She then went to Gaara and did the same, only this time, Gaara couldn't help but blush from the kiss he received from the girl. She then maneuvered over to Suigetsu and Juugo. She hugged both boys and graced them with a kiss on the cheek. She then moved on to Sai. She hugged the boy tightly and kissed his cheek as well, only she said, "Just a-ask her already. She will sa-say yes." and then moved onto Lee. She looked up at Lee and smiled shyly before hugging him. She placed a kiss upon his cheek after saying, "Please cheer up Lee-kun. I can't stand seeing y-you sad.". Next she went her mother and aunt. She rushed up to both women and embraced them in a huge hug. She smiled up at both women and placed a kiss on their cheek before uttering a thank you. She then moved on Sasuke. She hugged the taller boy and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. She then ran over to Kiba and Shino. She jumped on Kiba who caught her nicely. She kissed his cheek and then did the same with Shino. Once she got off of Shino, she hugged both boys at the same time and whispered "I'll miss you guys.". After a moment, the three broke out of the hug and she went on to Neji. She stood in front of Neji with a blush on her cheeks. She didn't know whether or not Neji was her to hug him seeing as he was still upset over the pinch on the butt her received from Ino. Noticing that she wasn't going to make a move, Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into a gentle hug. He then kissed her on her forehead as she kissed him on his cheek. "Be careful." he said and Hinata only nodded. She then moved next to her sister Ino and the two joined hands once more.

Everyone stood in their spots silently until Temari spoke.

"Well I guess we should be going now. We will see you all in about a ten days. Come on girls, let's get moving."

"Right." all five girls said as all six sisters turned their backs to their friends and family.

"We'll see you guys later!" Ino shouted out to the crowd.

As the girls were walking past the village gates and into the depths of the forest, all that could be heard were shouts coming from everyone. They were either shouting, "Farewell!" or "Be safe!" or "Kick some ass ladies!" or "Love you guys!" etc. Everything that was shouted were along the lines of that.

It was awhile before the girls were no longer visible and were shrouded by the vast trees of the forest. Everyone then went their separate ways. Now the fun is really about to begin...

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

In the tallest building of the village, in a large room with a long wooden table that had a vast number of chairs, sat around twenty to thirty people with high rankings in the village. Some were council members and others were from wealthy and powerful clans that lie throughout the village. At the very end of the table sat the man with the highest hierarchy level in the entire village. The village elder or as many villagers call him, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Everyone in the room remained silent for what seemed to be hours. They all seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

Finally, the doors to the room opened and in the doorway stood two women with serious faces. Hiruzen looked up slowly at the two women.

"Finally... you have come." he said, his voice cracking and sounding very elderly.

"Sorry we are late, my lord. It seems that their parting has taken longer than expected." said one of the women apologetically as she bowed her head in respect. The other woman mimicked the other woman's actions.

"Yes. Please forgive us." the Hokage looked at both women before smiling. He held out his left hand, palm up, and started to move his hand up and down while his right hand remained flat on the table.

"There is no need for the apology, Anko, Shizune. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, lord Hokage." the two then stood up straight and made their way to two empty seats near the Hokage.

The room fell silent once more, before Hiruzen spoke once more.

"So tell me. Have your children left the village yet, Shizune?" he asked, placing his hand underneath his bearded chin.

Shizune nodded politely. "Yes. They are on their way to their grandmother's house as we speak." she replied sternly.

"Excellent. Are they armed?" he asked. Anko answered.

"They should be well equipped with weapons and other necessities that are essential for their protection."

"Do they know how to use any of the equipment that you have provided for their use?" asked a council member.

"They have been on various missions or trips that have required them to battle crooks and other villains. So yes, they do know how to use the weapons given to them." Shizune responded, folding her hands on the table.

"It's still far to dangerous for them to be out in the woods by themselves. They might just get killed." stated another council member with two scars on his face while rubbing his short black beard.

Anko slammed her hands on the table while standing up abruptly, causing the silent room to echo the noise. "Are you insinuating that my nieces cannot handle any obstacles that they may face?!" she shouted.

The council member looked up at the loud woman, opening his eyes to stare at her blankly. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not trying to implying anything Anko. I'm just saying that I'm worried about their safety is all."

"I have to agree with Shikaku on this Anko. I'm a tad bit worried my self." another member of the council inquired. This council member had a long scar going across his nose.

Anko looked at the agreeing scarred man. "Really Iruka?" she yelled. "How could you?"

"Anko please calm down and take your seat." Hiruzen's old and cracked voice sounded, causing Anko to hesitantly sit down while staring at the old man. Shizune placed a hand on Anko's shoulder reassuringly.

"I have to agree with both Shikaku and Iruka." Anko nearly flew out her seat once more after hearing this come from the Hokage himself, but Shizune kept her sister in check.

"Wha-what!" the purple haired woman gasped while her fists balled up.

"I'm sure that you have heard about the demon coming back from its seven month vacation." Anko nodded. "Well, let's say that the girls ran into the demon, wouldn't you be worried too?" he asked.

"We were at first, lord Hokage," Shizune responded. "but then we had a change of heart because the girls were so desperate to go."

Anko looked down at the table, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "They said that this could have been their big chance to prove themselves as strong and to test their strength."

"They also tried to reassure us saying that there was a chance that they might not even run into the demon anyway." Shizune said looking at the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was silent for a moment, his hand placed under his chin as if he were in thought. Suddenly, he places his hands down on the table and looks to Shikaku.

"What do you propose we do then Shikaku? The girls have already left and are most likely far from the village by now." Shizune and Anko looked to Shikaku as well as did every other member in the meeting room.

Shikaku laid back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and he thought. After a few minutes, he finally looked at the Hokage. "I propose we send some ANBU forces to watch over the girls in case they do happen to run into the demon."

"How many do we send?" asked a female council member who had striking red eyes.

"Six." Shikaku answered.

"Now the question that remains is _who _do we send." stated another council member. This question seemed to cause an up roar throughout the entire room. Everyone was suggesting who should be sent to secretly watch over the girls, until after a few minutes, Shikaku spoke and everyone quieted down.

"I will leave that decision up to the chief of the ANBU task force himself. Kakashi," everyone looked to the silver haired man in the room who sat there looking blankly at the group of people. "Who did you decide?"

Kakashi sat there for a moment more, leaving everyone wondering. Finally, his voice sounded from underneath the navy mask on his nose and mouth.

"I have decided to send..."

**… **_**Gangnam Style … **_

**Well that's it! Yes I left a cliffhanger, I'm so sorry for that... or am I? .. Anyway, I am sorry if this chapter came out kind of boring and all, but I just really got bored when writing this and I was also having a bit of writers block as well at the moment. I'm also sorry if the thing with the ages is confusing and all, but that's just how the story goes. =3 Next chapter will be featured in the woods with the girls. And it seems like you can't figure out who the demon is huh? Well you shall be getting more hints as the story goes on. Also, I have a new guessing game for you! Can you figure out why I'm always putting the girls in the order of Sakura, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and then Hinata? Who ever guesses correctly gets to tell me how they want chapter six to go! XD**

**Anyhow, I'm rambling way to much, so talk with you next time and please review, favor, or follow. It makes me really happy and it ends up being the high light of my day. So bye-bye and have a good day or good night!**

**/).(\ - (\^.^/) - peek – a – boo! Bye! X3**


	5. Decision

**Hello again! Well, there is not much to say except for enjoy this as much as you can. Thank you for reading.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. xxX**

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

It has been about five hours since the girls have set off to their grandmother's home from their beloved village. They had been walking through the forest without a single break, until now that is.

"Ughhhh! Can we please take a break now Sakura? My legs are so tired!" whined Ino as she looked down at her sore and slightly weak legs.

"Yea~! Same here. Not to mention none of us have eaten since we left five hours ago!" Karin complained, and as if to prove her point on hunger, her stomach gave a loud grumble that everyone heard. Karin then held her stomach with a pout gracing her lips.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at her older sister, but then soon started to blush out of embarrassment as her stomach grumbled as well. "Oh my..." she said as she held a small fist to her mouth.

Sakura looked at all of her sisters with concern and sternness. She was trying to debate whether or not they should keep moving to make better time or if they should take a break and rest awhile. _I want to keep moving so that I can see Sasuke-kun sooner, but then again, I'm kind of tired myself. _The pinkette thought to herself. _Perhaps we should rest for but a moment and regain our strength._

"Alright." she said. "We'll take a break as soon as we find a good place to relax."

"Yay!" Ino and Karin cheered as they jumped in the air. Temari and Tenten just smiled while Hinata laughed.

After the cheering and the excitement calmed down a tad, the girls began to walk again until they discovered a location to rest.

It was only mere minutes before they fell upon a decent area that they could relax on for awhile. The area was a large area that was nothing but dirt surrounded by various trees and plants. It was the perfect place for them.

Sakura, followed by the rest of her siblings, walked into the middle of the field. Sakura placed down her basket and stood up straight with her hands placed on her hips. She looked out into the forest ahead of her.

"Okay. Here is where we will rest and eat for about fifteen to twenty minutes. After that, we will start moving again. Got it?" she said, not turning to her sisters who were placing their baskets down as well.

"Right." they replied. Sakura then turned to her siblings. "Now. Who was the one who didn't forget our supplies?" she asked sheepishly as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her cheek.

Temari slapped her forehead and Tenten just shook her head. "Oh come on. You're supposed to be our leader because you're the smartest, but you're still not smart enough to remember to grab our freaking supply bags?" Temari complained as she pulled out a large tan bag that had many pockets on it from under her cloak.

Tenten pulled out a bag as well. "Ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." mumbled Ino as she looked away from the trio. This only seemed to have infuriated Sakura as she came marching up to the blonde.

"You got something you have to say to me, pig?!" she yelled, pointing a finger at the girl, vein throbbing in her temple, and her beautiful face now twisted into anger.

Ino's brow twitched in annoyance. She turned abruptly to her pink haired sister, fists curled at her sides. "What was that forehead?!" and soon the two were arguing back and forth.

Karin just watched the two quarrel in amusement while Hinata tried to get them to stop arguing, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Tenten and Temari were in the middle of unpacking all of their things from the two tan bags.

"You know, Sakura is lucky that you and I managed to grab the bags from upstairs, right?" Tenten mused to Temari. Temari answered without looking up at her sister.

"Hell yea she is. He-he." she said. "You know what I think?" she suddenly asked.

"What is it Temari?" Tenten asked as she looked up from her bag.

Temari stood up straight and cracked her back and then looked at Tenten. "I say since it's already around noon, I say we set up camp here for now and then start traveling again when we wake up later tonight."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" came a voice that wasn't Tenten's. Instead it came from Sakura, who seemed to be done arguing with Ino. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Karin were slowly making their way over to the two eldest sisters.

Temari looked from Tenten to Sakura, hands on her hip. "Well, because bad things always happen at night, right? So I say, why not rest up now so that we are wide awake for the nighttime. That way, if anything tries to attack us at night, we'll be up and ready."

Sakura seemed to have been contemplating this idea in her head for she was looking questionably at her sister. Finally, she smiled and nodded her head. "Alright then. New plan." the pinkette stated. "We set up camp here and then we set out for grandmother's tonight."

"That's fine by me." Ino said as she folded her hands above her head and bent backwards, causing her back to make a loud pop sound. "I need a good sleep right now. All that farewell crap tired me out."

"Not to mention to non stop five hour walk. That was really tiring." Karin added, twisting her body about as a way of relaxing her muscles.

"So how about you all stop talking and help me, Tenten, and Hinata set up camp." Temari said in slight annoyance.

All three girls immediately did as they were asked. In about ten minutes, their tents were put up, a fire was set, and the girls were sitting around it with cups of instant ramen in their hands.

"So, who is going to stay with who this evening?" Tenten asked as she sipped at her noodles.

"Well I'm automatically staying with Hinata and that's final. Right Hinata?" Ino exclaimed as she smiled sweetly at her younger sister.

Hinata simply nodded and smiled back at her sister. "He-he. Yup."

"Well I know for a fact that you two can't stay in the same tent without screaming, so..." Temari trailed off as she looked at Karin and Sakura.

"So I'll take Karin, and you can take Sakura, Temari. Is that alright with you guys?" Tenten suggested.

"That's fine with me." Temari said as she slurped her ramen.

"Same here." Karin added. Sakura simply nodded her head as she had her mouth full of noodles.

"Okay then. We're all in agreement that Hinata and Ino are sharing a tent, Tenten and Karin are sharing a tent, and Sakura and I are going to share one?" Temari asked, placing her now empty ramen cup on the dirt floor.

"Yes." everyone replied in unison.

Everyone then fell silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comforting silence. They sat like for about half a hour, just staring at the fire, picturing whatever images were running through their minds being displayed in the bright flickers and flames of the fire. Suddenly, Sakura rose up from her seat.

"Well," she yawned. "If we plan on moving forward at nightfall, we should get some sleep now. Does everyone have their pajamas?"

Everyone nodded in response as half of the girls went to one bag while the other half went to the other. Each girl grabbed out a pair of pajamas that seemed to have been theirs. After they grabbed their nightwear, most of the girls went into random spots within the campsite. They immediately started to strip from their travel attire into their bedtime wear.

While Ino was undressing, she noticed that Hinata was walking away from the site.

"Hey Hinata. Where are you going?" she called. This brought the attention of all the other half naked girls.

Hinata turned around hesitantly with a blush tinted on her cheeks. She held a weak smile on her face. "Uh... Ano... I... I uh..." she stammered, fiddling with the clothes in her tiny hands.

"Well spit it out girly!" Karin said, her voice laced with annoyance.

Hinata cringed at the rudeness in her sister's voice, but tried her best to answer none the less. "I um... I j-just don't feel comfortable g-getting changed in f-front of people." she looked away shyly after giving her answer.

"But we're not people, Hinata. We're your sisters. You can get dressed in front of us." Sakura reassured.

Hinata only blushed more red and she fidgeted more than she was before. Noticing this, Ino turned from Hinata and looked at the others. "Oh come on guys. If she says she doesn't feel comfortable changing in front of us, then we shouldn't force her to."

"Ino's right guys." Tenten added. "If you've noticed, she always goes into the bathroom at home whenever we had to change for something. She has never changed in front of any of us."

Karin and Sakura remained silent, for they knew that what Ino and Tenten were saying was true. Temari finally spoke.

"If you're going to get changed away from the site, just make sure that you don't go to far. Alright?"

Hinata simply smiled brightly and nodded her head as she ran off into the depths of the forest. Each sibling, whom were just clad in nothing but colorful bras and panties, just stared at their sister who disappeared behind the bushes. They were each holding up an article of clothing in their hands.

"She is so silly sometimes." Ino said, while shaking her head. The others apparently agreed because they all nodded and chuckled. Soon, everyone started to get dressed in their nightwear once more. Little did they know, they were being watched the whole time.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

Hinata obeyed Temari's orders and didn't travel far from the site. Although, Hinata did run far enough so that she would not be seen by her siblings if they came looking for her. Hinata ran to a bush that she could shroud herself in while she stripped from her traveling attire. Hinata was now only clad in a light purple laced bra with matching panties. She just about ready to strip off her laced bra when she saw something she truly wished she hadn't.

She saw a pair of eyes. Brown eyes to be exact, hidden in the shrub right in front of her.

At first, the young girl was only a tad bit nervous, hoping that the eyes belonged to some type of lizard or some other woodland creature. So she started to take off the strap of her bra once more, but slowly and cautiously. While doing so, she peered into the shrub a bit more, just to see whom the eyes belonged to. As her bra clung loosely to her bosom, she leaned in slightly to the bush to see who was there.

Once she saw whom the brown eyes belonged to, she regretfully wished she hadn't.

**… _Gangnam Style …_**

Back at the camp site, all of the girls were dressed in their nighttime wear and they were all sitting around the cozy fire again, waiting for their youngest sister to return.

Sakura was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a big red heart in the center with red thigh length shorts. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red bow.

Karin was wearing an orange and black one piece pajama outfit that had thin straps and short shorts. Her hair was left down.

Temari was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pajama pants that went down to her ankles. Her hair was also left down.

Tenten was wearing a simple dark green wife beater with purple pajama capris. Her hair was still in its signature twin buns.

Finally, Ino was wearing a small dark purple loose belly shirt and dark purple short shorts. Her hair was let down as well.

All five girls just sat their waiting for Hinata to arrive, when suddenly, they heard a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" each girl abruptly turned in the direction of the scream, fear gracing their expressions.

"That sounded like Hinata!" exclaimed Karin, as she was shaking with fear in the very spot she sat.

"Well, don't just sit there!" Ino shouted to her sisters. "Let's go find her!" and without even bothering to wait for the others, the blonde ran off in the direction of the scream.

Ino was quickly followed by Karin and Temari, who chased after the poor worried girl, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Meanwhile, Sakura and Tenten were grabbing supplies to fight with just encase there was actual danger waiting for them. Once they got everything, they ran off as well.

It didn't take them long to get to the very spot that Hinata was at, for they were running like their very lives depended on it. When all five girls pushed past the very last shrub that was keeping them from their sister, they were both shocked and confused at what was being displayed before them.

Right in front of them was Hinata, unconscious, being held in the arms of a taller boy. Hinata was only wearing her purple panties, for her laced bra had slipped off and her cream and white nightgown was held tightly in her limp hand. Her face, along with the boy's face, was bright red, most likely due to the fact that Hinata had her bare breast showing, plus brushing up against the boy's chest.

The boy had dark brown eyes with black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the top of his head. He was much taller that any of the girls and he seemed to have a lazy yet intelligible look about him. The girls automatically knew who this stranger was.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screeched at the pineapple haired boy.

The boy, Shikamaru, did not answer for he could not keep his eyes off of the unconscious big breasted girl in his arms. As he just continued to stare, his face became brighter and brighter with a shade of red. Temari seemed to get very annoyed with his behavior, so she called out to him.

"Shikamaru! What hell?!" he did not answer again. "Hello! Are you fucking deft?!" she yelled, but still no reply. She has had enough of getting no response from the dazed boy, so she stomped up to him and slapped him right across the face. This caused Shikamaru to step back, Hinata still in his grasp, and look at the dirty blonde haired girl with confusion.

"What heck Temari? What was that for, you jerk?" he said in his deep lazy voice.

A vein throbbed in Temari's temple as she walked up to Shikamaru and pulled Hinata roughly, by accident, by her arm and pulled her into a protective hug. "That was for being a pervert you pig!" she yelled.

"Yea!" Ino added. "Why in the world were you caressing my sister when she had no clothes on? Matter of fact, when she doesn't even have anything covering her boobs!"

Shikamaru backed up a bit with his hands up defensively. _Where is my backup when I need them... This is not looking good... _he thought to himself as he looked in every direction except for the girls. Sakura seemed to follow his eyes and looked at him irritability.

"What are you looking for you pervert?!" she asked angrily.

"And why haven't you answered our questions yet you lecher?" Karin inquired, walking up to him, ready to punch him at any given moment.

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of Shikamaru's face as he looked at the redhead before him. "Well, I uh..." suddenly he was cut off by Tenten who looked at him with anger and curiosity.

"What a second..." she started. "What the hell are you doing out here in the first place?!" she asked causing the girls to give him scrutinizing looks. "Aren't you supposed to be back in the village?"

"Well..." he trailed off, about to finally confess to the angry bunch of girls when the sound of bush rustling came from behind them.

Everyone quickly turned to the rustling bush to see what was approaching them. When they saw what emerged from beyond the bush, Shikamaru was relieved and the girls were left speechless and shocked.

What, or matter of fact, whom appeared from the bush were five other boys. Boys that all of the girls knew for that matter. There was Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sai, and Konohamru.

"What the hell?!" Karin yelled in confusion. "Why on earth are you guys here? What is going on?!"

No one answered the redhead for everyone remained silent. "What the? Hello! Are you guys going to answer me?" Karin asked again, annoyed by the fact that she was being ignored. "Hello-" Karin was cut off by a hand being slapped over her mouth. All she could do was mumble "What the heck..." as she looked to Sakura, the person who slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. Sakura, along with the other girls, were staring at something in particular, so Karin just followed their line of sight and instantly became angry again.

All of the boys were staring at Hinata's bare bosoms that were now being pressed against Temari's chest. Every boy had a pink red tint coloring their cheeks and all of them had a drip of blood coming out of their noses.

Suddenly, Hinata started to squirm in Temari's arms, a sheer sign that she was now waking from her unconscious state. In just a few mere seconds, Hinata was standing straight up, wiping away the blurriness from her eyes, not knowing that one: there were people/boys around, and two: that she only had on her underwear. When Hinata turned around, he vision now clear, she spotted all six boys standing before her. She stood still for a good two minutes, looking like a deer caught in headlights. And as if on cue, she screamed to high heavens, covering her breast with her arms, and the boys fell backwards, blood pooling freely from their noses, and unconscious. Soon after, Hinata fainted again, falling right back into Temari's arms.

It was silent for a moment, everyone remaining exactly where they stood, until Tenten spoke.

"...Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?!" she exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend sprawled about the dirt floor, laying in a pool of his own perverted blood.

"Well whatever happened doesn't matter now." Ino started, looking at the boys as well. She then turned to Temari and Hinata. "What does matter, however, is getting Hinata and her huge boobs clothed so that this whole scene does not happen again." Ino had a small hue of pink gracing her cheeks from slight envy and embarrassment.

"Right." the Sakura said. "And when we get back to the site, we question the boys and then head of to bed for the night. I'm too exhausted from all of this weirdness."

"Okay." and with that, the girls began to dress Hinata in her silk nightgown, while waiting for the boys to awake from their perverted stupor.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

It took everyone a mere twelve minutes to get back to the camp site after waiting at least seven to eight minutes for the boys and Hinata to awake from their unconscious states. On the way back to the site, the boys told the girls that they were sent here by the Hokage and the chief of the police force to watch over them. They were supposed to remain hidden, that is until Hinata caught Shikamaru trying to make sure that she stayed safe. Everyone just started to call him a lecher again after that.

When all twelve people came within sight of the camp, they were all surprised at what they saw.

… The girls' camp was destroyed.

The tents were not only knocked down, but were ripped to shreds along with all of their blankets, pillows, and other bedtime necessities. Their food supplies were scattered all over the area, some even eaten and spit back out. The fire put everywhere as well. The burning fire was scattered onto different things, burning all of their essentials. The place was a wreck. The girls felt like crying.

"Oh my gosh..." Ino murmured, her hands covering her lips, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Hinata was already crying her eyes out saying "This has n-never happened to-to us before...".

All the others just stared, bewildered by the state that their camp was in.

"Who could have done this?..." Sakura uttered mostly to herself. Suddenly, Konohamru called out.

"Hey! Look over there!" he was pointing his finger in the direction of something that was slightly hidden away from the chaos that was their camp. Everyone looked in the direction the boy was pointing at and saw something that was hidden beneath a bush.

Everyone ran to the bush and Tenten bent down to get what was under the shrub. Everyone was crowding around her, wondering what it was that was hidden.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji asked, peering over the brunette's shoulder. Tenten suddenly gasped, causing everyone to become even more curious as to what it is that she was holding.

"Come on Tenten! What is it already?!" Karin asked impatiently.

Tenten slowly stood up and turned around to reveal to everyone a pile of neatly folded clothes that rested in her hands.

"Wha-what is that?" Ino asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"..." Tenten remained silent, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Suddenly, she spoke. "...Do these look familiar?" Everyone looked closer at the clothing in her hands and then all of the girls gasped in pure shock.

"It's... it's... it's our travel wear..." Hinata stammered, visibly shaking. Shikamaru then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to which Hinata embraced him tightly, ready to start crying. _I have got a bad feeling about this..._

"And that's not all." Tenten continued as she reached back down into the bush, the flames of the burning camp lighting her every move. She then pulled out Hinata's lilac basket that contained the treats for their Grandma Tsunade.

"Huh?" Lee hummed as he looked at the basket. "Isn't that Hinata-chan's basket?" Tenten nodded.

"If her basket is here, then where is the rest?" Sai asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"They're here as well, but..." the brunette trailed.

"But what, Tenten?" Sasuke asked, looking at her as if her were trying to look deep inside her soul.

"But... Hinata's basket has a note inside." Tenten finally says, making Hinata's eyes go wide with pure and utter shock and the rest gasp.

"A note?" Sakura repeated. Tenten simply nods while pulling out the piece of paper.

"Well what does it say?" Konohamru ask, taking a step closer.

Tenten took a deep breath. "It says 'You little kitties better turn back now while I am giving you the chance. This is just my way of showing you what is to be expected if you dare to continue on throughout my forest. If you still want to go on, I shall pick you off, one by one by one by one. This is my fair warning, so you better heed it if you want to live. You do not want to end up like those other children now do you? -Love The Demon.'"

As soon as she finished reading the letter, the flames to the burning camp died down, everything now turned to nothing but ash and soot. Everyone was silent, not knowing how to respond to something like that. All they could think at the moment was, 'Is this for real?' or 'Is this really by the demon fox itself?' or 'Is this a big bluff? Should we just continue on?'.

_Yes... we should!_

"I don't care what that hunk of junk letter says!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground, causing everyone to look her way. "I say we move forward!"

"What?!" Karin screeched, looking at her man stealing sister as if she had a third eye. "Are you fucking crazy Sakura?!"

Sakura shook her head and looked at the group with sheer determination. "No. I'm not crazy, Karin. I'm just sticking to what we set out to do in the first place."

"Which is what?" Karin retorted.

"Which is to bring all of these things to Grandma Tsunade's house. Also, to prove our ability to fight to the village!" Sakura answered, raising her fist in the air only to bring it back down in front of her face.

"Well... it d-did take a lot o-of convincing to get us to e-even come this far..." Hinata mumbled shyly, moving in closer to Shikamaru, who blushed at the close proximity.

_Man, I can't get that image of her boobs out of my head. What a drag... sort of... _He thought to himself as he looked down at the small girl, only to find himself looking down her dress, seeing her cleavage. A drip of blood seeped down his nose as he looked away from Hinata, blushing like a mad man. _Yup. This is definitely a total drag..._

Suddenly, Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Sakura's voice. "See! Hinata's got it! So by daybreak, we all continue on moving forward. If we run into the fox, we fight. If we don't, then that is a blessing to us all." she took a breath in through her nose and then smiled brightly. "Now, how about we find a new place to sleep. Shall we?"

"Yeah." everyone agreed and then they set out to find a new location for their nights rest after grabbing their things from the bush.

As the group left the ash filled site, a body emerged from beyond a nearby bush. Its red crimson eyes out shining that of the setting sun. Its nine auburn and spiky tails swinging at a deadly pace, causing a heavy wind to blow by that shook the trees. Its huge sharp clawed paws leaving indents in the dirt floor with every laggard step it took. Its sharp ears listening for any movement nearby, ready to kill, and its sharp white teeth snarling at the direction of the teens.

"**So, they have decided to continue with their trip, eh?" **the beast said aloud as it walked over the remnants of the camp. **"Well then I presume that this group is seeking a death wish. I guess it is time to pick them off one by one by one by one." **The demon started to walk away from the site and off into the opposite direction that the teens left in. While stalking away, the beast began to mutter something to itself. **"Perhaps I shall even take one of those tasty morsels back home for dinner. Maybe my family shall like little girls. Ha-ha... ha-ha... ahahhahahahhaahhahaahahahaha!"** And with that said, the demon continued to maniacally laugh throughout the rest of its walk through the deep forest.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

The night has finally fallen upon the forest and the group of twelve had finally found a different location to sleep at. They sat in a circle on a grassy plain, legs crossed and just sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well I am glad that we were sent out here to protect you all." Lee said as he stared up at the sky.

"Same here. Now that we know that something is after you guys, we can at least try our best to help keep you safe. Just like your mom and aunt wanted." Sai inquired, lying on his back.

"Well, I say we talk more on things tomorrow." Sakura said as she yawned and stretched her arms. Her sisters did the same. "I just want everyone to get some sleep encase something does come after us tomorrow. Good night everyone."

"Good night Sakura." everyone said in unison as they all lied down on the soft smooth grass. Mostly everyone was fast asleep, except for one person in particular.

_I have a **really **bad feeling about all of this. Something bad is going to happen on this trip to grandmother's house. Whether it be tonight, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, that terrible something is going to happen **very** soon. Please be careful everyone. Please be careful..._ And with that last thought in mind, the girl close her large pale lavender eyes and drifted off into the dream world, just like the others.

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

**And finished! Sorry it took long, but its finally here. Please tell me what you think with a review, follow, and/or favorite. Also, have a good day or good night! Bye-bye!**

**/).(\ - (\^.^/) - peek – a – boo!**


	6. This Should Be Fun

**Hello. First off, I would just like to thank CptnCorr219 for being the only person to review for both chapter 4 and 5.**** So thank you CptnCorr219. Also thank you to those who followed and favored. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. xxX**

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

It was daybreak now and everyone had already awakened and were on the move.

"Day two everyone!" Sakura yelled for she was in the lead or the large group of teens. "Let's keep up the pace!"

"Oh calm your flat tits Sakura!" Karin yelled to her sister, making Sakura cringe in anger as she balled up her fists to her sides. "We've been walking non-stop since this morning right after we woke up. I say by tonight, we'll be at her house in no time and we won't have to deal with that pesky demo- ow!" Karin was cut off from her complaining by Temari, who had smacked her in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Temari?!" the redhead yelled as she rubbed her aching head. Temari merely motioned over towards Tenten and Ino who were comforting their terrified younger sister.

Karin looked over to the three of them and then back to Temari. "So. What does that have to do with you smacking me in the head?" she asked harshly.

Temari gave her ignorant sister a glare. "I wouldn't make any remarks about you know what, you moron." Karin glared back at Temari.

"And why not?"

"You know she's been like that all morning, from the moment she woke up. She scared out of her wits and your just going to make it worse by saying crap about what happened the other night." Temari's glare hardened into a stern one as she looked into Karin's eyes, making the girl inch away. "So if I were you, I'd do the smart thing and shut the hell up and keep moving. Got it?"

Karin, out of slight fear, nodded to her older sister and kept moving without saying a word.

"Thank you Temari." Sakura called to her sister cheerfully as she looked over her shoulder to the said girl.

"I didn't do it for you." Temari retorted as she looked straight ahead, not even sparing a glance in Sakura's direction.

Sakura had a hurt expression written all over her face as she stared at her sister. She then looked up to the person who had placed his hand on her shoulder. It was Sasuke.

"What was that all about?" he asked, looking over to Temari who seemed troubled by something.

Sakura didn't look back at Temari, but instead focused on the road in front of her. "I don't know, but I know that I don't deserve that attitude." she hissed. "Whatever is bothering her, she needs to share it with her family. Other than that, she shouldn't be giving everyone an attitude."

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend. _She's really angry about this._ He thought as he spared another glance over to Temari._ Wonder if it has to do with Shikamaru._

**… _Gangnam Style … _**

The large group of twelve had walked for five to six hours straight without a break since Temari had been rude towards Sakura.

Everyone was starting to get a tad bit tired and hungry, including the leader herself.

"Okay everybody. Let's take a brief break here. Okay?" Sakura suggested, walking over to a small clearing. Just like she expected, the rest of the group followed her.

When they were in the center of the clearing, they each set down their bags and baskets.

"Alright. I want Lee and Tenten to go find some firewood for a small camp fire. Ino, Konohamaru, Karin, and Temari, go look for anything we could eat. Neji, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, and Sai, it would be much appreciated if the rest of you could go and be on look out duty until everyone comes back with the much need supplies." Sakura commanded.

"And what exactly will you and Hinata do while we're gone?" Karin complained once more.

Sakura looked at Karin with a fixed glare. "I would like to talk to her in private if you don't mind that." she then looked around to everyone else. "Now will all of you please do as I ask please?"

Reluctantly, everyone did as told. Lee and Tenten left to go look for firewood. Ino left with Karin to go look for food in one direction while Konohamaru and Temari went in the other direction to do the same. The rest of the boys each jumped in four different directions to guard the area better. This finally left Sakura and Hinata alone.

Sakura looked over to her sister. She was fidgeting where she stood and she looked about the clearing, slight fear in her eyes. Sakura walked over to her and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She immediately retracted her hand in surprise from the reaction Hinata had given her.

Upon placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder, the poor girl jumped back and stared at Sakura with wide deer like eyes and she was shivering as if she were caught in some type of blizzard.

"Hinata..." Sakura mumbled. Hinata soon calmed down and looked timidly to the ground.

"S-sorry about t-that." Hinata says, a blush of embarrassment present on her cheeks. "You j-just startled m-me is a-all."

Sakura only stared at Hinata with scrutinizing gaze. "Hinata."

"Y-yes?" Hinata responds, looking up at her sister.

"What is wrong?" Sakura ask causing Hinata to take in an appearance of mild shock. "You've been acting strange this morning, like something bad happened to you." Sakura then looked to the ground and then back up to her sister.

"I know what happened last night with our camp and everything is something that was truly traumatizing, but something like that would never scare you this bad. Or at least you would hide your fear better. So tell me, what has made you this way?" she pleaded.

Hinata remained silent for but a moment. She then uttered something quietly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura's eyes widened a great deal at what she had been told. Suddenly, they heard a noise in the bushes. It was Ino.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Karin anywhere? She left me in the forest alone, saying that it would be easier to find food if we split up. I haven't seen her since." Ino said worriedly.

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads no. That was when Ino noted that not only did Hinata have a look of fear still present on her face, but Sakura had seemed to have gotten the same look. Ino backed away from them slowly in a frightened manner.

Ino's face twisted into an expression of horror. "Guys... What's going on? What happened?"

Sakura just looked at the girl, a horror stricken look upon her features. Hinata appeared the same way, almost looking like two cold blooded murders about to kill.

Ino kept backing away cautiously from her siblings. "What's wrong with you two? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Tell me damn it!" Ino screeched to the two. She was getting more and more terrified by the second.

All of a sudden, all three girls heard a loud scream coming from behind Ino.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino turned around quickly at the sound of the scream, only to be knocked down to the ground hard.

She landed face first into the dirt floor and uttered a small "Ugh." as she fell. When she looked up at her two sisters, she saw a third. It was Karin. Ino started to rise up from the ground slowly, only to stop mid rise from what she saw beneath her. "Blood?!" she gasped in shock.

Ino started to feel her body to make sure that there wasn't any puncture wounds from her fall. When she found none, she became even more terrified than before. Ino quickly looked up at her sisters and saw that Sakura and Hinata's horrific faces had become even more fearful as they stared at their redheaded sister who was coming their way at lightning speed.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Karin screeched in a high tone. Sakura only looked at her sister with fear and shock. "I'm sorry Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Karin screeched again. "It's Sasuke-kun! He's-"

"W-what happened to you?" Sakura finally spoke. "Why... Why are you covered in blood?!" Sakura nearly yelled in horror. This caused both Hinata and Ino to look on with even greater fear.

"It's Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry Sakura! It's all Sasuke-kun!" Karin only cried louder as tears began to pool down her blood stained cheeks. The blood started to drip down her face along with the tears.

Just then, the rest of the group rushed into the clearing only to stop in their tracks at the sight of a bloody Karin.

"What do you mean it's all Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked hastily, clutching onto the redhead's shoulders. She shook the girl slightly, causing some of the blood to get on her uniform as well. "Tell me just what the hell happened Karin!"

Karin looked on with doe like eyes as tears continuously poured down her cheeks. She looked down at ground.

"It was just after you told us what to do." she said, not looking up from the ground.

**Flashback**

**Ino and Karin were walking through the bushes that surrounded the small clearing that they were resting in. Karin looked over to Ino, who was looking through a small bush hoping to find some kind of berries.**

**"I think we should split up." Ino looked at Karin with shock.**

**"What? Why?" Ino asked her sister who had her hands on her hips. "I thought the plan was to stick together in case something bad goes down." **

**"I just think that it would be better if we split up. That way, we could find food faster and get back to the camp so that we're all together, safe and sound. What do you say?" Karin said with a smirk.**

**Ino looked thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at Karin. She nodded. "Fine, but in at least five to ten minutes, we meet back here. I don't want to take our chances of getting to far in case one of us gets into trouble. You hear me?" **

**Karin rolled her eyes and patted the air. "Yeah yeah. Ten minutes." she then turned away from Ino and started to walk away. "The ten minutes start when we can no longer hear each other. Toodles!"**

**Ino just knelt in the same spot, looking in the direction that the redhead left in. "I've got a bad feeling about this." she muttered under her breath while she continued to look for berries.**

**Karin had done what she said she was going to do as she started to pick through bushes and look through trees for any kind of berries, fruits, or other edible things. She started to walk by a certain tree when an acorn fell on her head.**

**"Ow." she uttered, looking up into the tree while holding the spot on her head where the acorn fell. She was shocked when she saw Sasuke jump down from the tree to land right in front of her.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" she said surprisingly. **

**"Hey." he replied, stepping closer to the girl. Karin backed away slowly until her back was up against a tree.**

**She looked up at her sister's boyfriend who's face was mere inches away from her's. **

**"Sasuke-kun! What... what are you doing? What about Sakura?" Karin asked shakily. She didn't understand what he was doing.**

**"Do you like me?" he asked, ignoring her completely.**

**"Well yeah, but-"**

**"Then kiss me." he retorted, cutting her off. Karin stared with wide eyes at him as a blush started to tint her cheeks red.**

**"Wha-what!" **

**"If you won't, then I will." he said as he placed his lips upon hers. **

**Karin only looked at him with shock as he started to lick and suck at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to gasp, but he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Karin, after her moment of surprise, instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their tongues were colliding with one another in a vicious battle for dominance over the kiss. This was a battle that Karin was losing.**

**Sasuke started to wrap his arms around the girl's waist as he pulled away from the kiss momentarily. **

**"Damn." he said as he looked into her eyes. Karin was panting heavily and her eyes were half lidded in bliss. "You kiss way better than Sakura." he said as he dipped his head back down to capture her lips once more in a powerful and passionate kiss.**

**Karin was too in love with the kiss to notice that Sasuke was reaching into the pouch on her waist, pulling out a kunai that she carried inside. All of sudden, Sasuke pulled away from her again, making her pout in disappointment. Her disappointment soon turned into shock and fear as Sasuke whipped around and threw the kunai at the demon fox who was right behind them.**

_**(A/N: Here comes a fight scene. Please don't hate me if it turns out as a terrible one. Also, I would like it if people left me tips on how to make a good fight scene. Thank you.)**_

**The fox shielded the kunai with one of its many tails.**

**"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Looks like pretty boy not only likes to cheat on his girlfriend, but he also has some skill." the fox laughed viciously. "This should prove to be quite entertaining."**

**Sasuke looked at the beast coldly with a scrutinizing glare. He then turned to Karin, who looked on with slight terror at the sight of the beast.**

**"I can't believe it." she gasped. "I always thought this thing was just a fake. I can't believe it's actually real!"**

**"Karin!" Sasuke snapped. Karin looked up at him. Sasuke then turned his gaze back to the fox, who seemed to be waiting patiently for them, swinging its tails about. "I want you to get out of here and warn the others." **

**"What!" she yelled to him. "Are you fucking crazy?! Are you looking for a death wish?!"**

**"No! But if you don't get out of here now, then your going to die!" he yelled back at her in almost a pleading tone. But Karin was being very stubborn and she didn't understand the situation she was in.**

**"No! I'm not leaving you to fight this monster on your own! I'm staying!"**

**"Karin-!" Sasuke was about to yell at her, but before he could even get a mere sentence out, one of the beast's tails shot out to stab through both bodies. But before the tail could impale the two of them, Sasuke quickly spun around and grabbed Karin bridal style and jumped into the tree.**

**The tree ended up breaking in half as the tail pierced right trough it. As the tree started to fall, Sasuke jumped to the next tree, Karin still in his arms. As he was about to land on the other tree branch, another one of the demon's tails shot out after him. With quick thinking, Sasuke pushed Karin out of his arms and onto the tree branch. As soon as he did, he quickly pulled out his unique sword to block the attack of the tail.**

**When Karin landed on the branch, she quickly caught her balance and looked up to only duck for cover when she saw that Sasuke was being pushed her way at lightning speed. Sasuke was slammed into the tree behind him roughly, causing him to choke up blood.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled as she turned about to look at him.**

**"Karin! Look out!" he yelled back to her. Karin turned back around quickly, just in time to see a third tail shoot out towards her. Karin hurriedly pulled out a kunai and jumped over the tail. She landed on top of the tail and with one swift movement, she stabbed the tail that was keeping Sasuke in place.**

**"Take this!" she hollered as the kunai impaled the tail of the beast, causing it to roar in pain. The tails immediately retracted back to their owner, causing Karin to almost fall since she was standing on top of one of them. But before she could fall, Sasuke had grabbed her by her hand and pulled her with him. **

**The two of them jumped down from the tree and started to run away from the beast, in the direction opposite of the clearing where their friends resided. As they were running, the demon fox chased after them, shooting out its tails like they were spears. Sasuke and Karin barely dodged the tails as they pierced and broke the trees around them. And because of that, not only did the two of them have to dodge the sharp auburn tails, but now they had to dodge the splinters of the trees that fell and the trees themselves.**

**"Sasuke-kun! How long are we going to run for?!" Karin asked as she looked behind her, only to see the angry and fearsome face of the fox.**

**Sasuke did not answer her for he only kept his gaze focused on the obstacles in his way. That was when he heard Karin shout again, only this time, he was pushed as she yelled.**

**"Move!" she yelled as she tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke looked up at the girl just in time to see a large beam shoot right over their heads.**

**"What the hell?!" Sasuke gasped in surprise.**

**Just then, he rolled both him and Karin over as he saw the foot of the beast stomp down where they once were. As the two rolled to a stop, he force himself and Karin to a stand and then they began to run again.**

**"You know this chasing game is getting old my boy! And here I thought you were going to be more fun!" the fox yelled as it once again chased after the two.**

**Pretty soon Sasuke and Karin came to a halt for they had run into a dead end. Both quickly turned around in time to see one of the tails come shooting out towards them. Sasuke ended up pushing Karin away from him as they both fell to the ground, dodging the onslaught. The tail ended up piercing the dirt wall the blocked their path. As Karin looked at the tail, she noted the kunai that was sticking out of it.**

**"My kunai!" she cheered. She then quickly got up and rushed over to the knife.**

**"Karin! Stay back!" Sasuke yelled warningly, but she didn't listen. Instead, she pulled out her kunai, causing the demon fox to roar in pain once more. However, instead of retracting its tail back, it swung it about angrily and managed to swat Karin into a nearby tree as if she were a mere fly.**

**"Ugh!" Karin grunted as her back hit the tree, but somehow, she managed to stay conscious. She started to slowly stand up as blood pooled down her mouth.**

**"Karin!" Sasuke yelled as he watched her stand slowly, her body slightly weak. He then turned to the demon, giving it a hateful glare as it swung its tails about happily. "You bastard!"**

**"I think that I might just get rid of this girl first." the demon said, causing Sasuke's and Karin's eyes to widen. "She seems to be causing me more pain than you are pretty boy."**

**"No!" he shouted as he rushed towards the redhead.**

**As he ran, the fox started to pull back a tail, ready to spear her right in the heart. Karin looked at the fox in fear. She kept thinking that she was going to die. That was when the beast rushed its tail at the girl at lightning speed. Karin closed her eyes in anticipation, only she was surprised when her head was pushed down so that she fell to her knees.**

**That was when she heard it. The sickening sound of pierced flesh. That was when she felt it. The splatter of his blood dousing her entire body. Karin looked up, eyes wide with horror and grief, to see Sasuke standing in front of her with the tail of the beast stabbed through his entire upper body. She then saw as Sasuke's head slowly turned to look over his shoulder, to gaze down upon her.**

**"I told... -cough, cough-… you to... run." he whispered as blood pooled out of his mouth and onto the tail of the horrifying monster.**

**"Sa- Sasuke-kun..." Karin uttered under her breath as tears started to brim at the edges of her eyes. **

**Sasuke started to cough up blood as he turned back to the demon with a glare. With as much strength as he could muster, he grabbed the tail of the beast that pierced him and held it firmly in his grasp.**

**"Now... get out of here... Hurry... I will try... cough... to hold it off as long as I can. Go!" he demanded. He then reached for his sword again and this time, he stabbed the beast right in the tail.**

**With that action made, Karin immediately got up and stood there looking at him. She then started to run a bit further away from the two only to turn back around. She cupped both f her hands around her mouth.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "I don't like you! I love-" **

**"I know!" he yelled back as he was being swung about by the tail of the demon. "I... feel the same! Now go!"**

**And with that said, Karin ran towards the clearing. Once she was near it, she stopped short and fell to her knees. She started to cry in agony for the man that she loved has just risked his life for her safety. She screamed.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**End of (long) Flashback**

"And that was when I came out here to see you guys!" Karin said as she still cried. Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground by Sakura.

"You kissed my boyfriend!" she yelled at the girl. The rest of the group was shocked by her actions. Karin abruptly stood up, her fists balled up at her sides.

"Actually! He kissed me! But what does any of that matter now!" Karin screeched as she started to cry once more. "He's probably dead by now and all you can think about is our kiss!"

Sakura was just about ready to beat the crap out of Karin as she continued to yell at her.

"Right now, you have to get your fucking mind out of the gutter! We need to leave right no-!" suddenly, Karin coughed up blood as both Ino and Hinata screamed at what they saw.

Over by where Ino lied on the ground, she saw a huge furry auburn tail hanging above her. As she looked to where the tail was coming from, she saw none other than the accursed demon fox stalk out of the shadows.

"OH MY GOD!" was what she screamed at the sight of the fox.

Over by Hinata, she saw the cause of Karin's bloody cough. Right through her chest resides the tail of the demon fox. The blood from Karin had splattered all over both Hinata and Sakura who were the ones standing in front of the poor girl. Crimson blood started to pool down Karin's mouth and it started to mix with the blood of Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that was Hinata's scream as she watched in horror as the tail of the beast started to twist and turn in the large whole that was now in Karin's chest.

The rest of the group stared on in horror as well, including Sakura who, just a moment ago, wanted to punch her own sister.

"Sa- Sakura..." Karin whispered as blood dripped from her lips. "R-r-run!"

Without a moment to spare, the tail of the fox whipped Karin into the air, tossing her high in the sky only to land with a sickening splat on the ground next to Ino.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Ino screamed as the blood of her sister got all over her. Ino started to crawl away with fear over to her sisters.

The fox had not even cared about the blonde the slightest as it only stared at the redhead before her. Ino had managed to crawl up next to Hinata, standing slowly. Once she was standing, she gripped Hinata into a tight, scared embrace as she looked on with the rest of the group in terror.

"**This is what you get for stabbing me with that kunai you little bitch!**" the demon fox hissed as it raised one foot above the barely breathing girl.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screeched at the demon as it stomped onto Karin's body, flattening it as her blood splattered all about the floor.

The group gasped in fright as they heard the splat of her crushed body, the cracking of her bones shattering to pieces, and the breathless scream she gave just before being silenced forever. Just then, the fox took its large paw off of Karin to reveal to the group the crushed body of their friend.

The sight of Karin's lifeless body brought many to tears, others to nausea. They saw Karin's flattened body and the broken bones and her insides that were flattened as well.

"**Well that was kind of fun, but now I'm bored again.**" the fox sighed as it looked down at the body of the redhead. The demon then looked up to the rest of the group with a devilish toothy grin. "**Hopefully you all can provide much more entertainment than those two did.**" it then looked at all of the remaining girls and it licked its lips. "**Perhaps I could keep one of you alive to bring back to my family. Maybe they'll like little girls for dinner.**"

The girls' eyes widened at the comment. They stared on in fright as the demon started to look at each of them up and down before landing on a certain sister.

"**Maybe I'll take you with me. You seem to be the more _plump_ and _ample _of the group. Ha-ha-ha-ha... ahahahahahahahahahahaha!**" the demon roared out in amusement as its laughter filled the air. Everyone in the group looked at the girl the demon was talking about.

"**This should be fun.**"

**… __****G**angnam Style …

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here is the chapter! Yeah, I know the gore and fight scenes are a bit weak, but I am trying my best. If you would like to help me make those scenes better, it would much appreciated. Also, who do you think the demon is talking about? Is it talking about Sakura? Ino? Tenten? You can guess. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review, follow, and/or fave. Thank you and have a good day or good night! (\^-^/) **


	7. Taken

**Don't really feel like saying much for this chapter. Just thank you to those who reviewed. Some of them made me feel happy, others... not so much. Anyway, here is the new chappie.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

**… _Gangnam Style …_**

The demon fox started to slowly move towards the remaining group of ten. With each step the fox took closer to the them, the group five steps farther away from the frightening creature.

"**Come on!**" the beast taunted. "**Are none of you brave enough to step up to me? If not...**" the fox then looked at the sibling that it wanted to take with it. "**Then just give me the girl and I will let you see yet another day.**"

"Is that really an option?" Sakura heard herself say under her breath.

"Sakura!" the entire group shouted at the pinkette. Sakura cringed and looked back at the group.

"What?" she asked, truly not knowing what she did wrong.

"We are not giving up Hinata like she is some type of bargaining tool!" Ino scolded her sister.

"We will fight to keep her with us! I am not letting another one of my sisters die before my very eyes!" Temari shouted at her, before giving the demon an intense glare.

"**Ha-ha-ha. Well aren't you all quite the funny bunch. Just give me the girl and no one else will die before your very eyes.**" the fox mused, showing off its toothy grin.

Hinata trembled with fear. Somehow, this was turning out like her dream. She was in the woods, a menacing voice was taunting her, and then she was eaten. Her dream wasn't exactly like this moment now, but it was still the same thing.

"We are not giving her up for the last time!" Temari shouted to the demon firmly.

"**Fine.**" the demon replied, its grin turning into a deep frown. "**Then I guess that I will have to take the child by force!**" and with that roar from the demon, all nine of its tails shot out to strike down all of the children but Hinata.

"MOVE!" Neji yelled as the tails came their way. Just before the tails came into contact with any of the children, all of the boys picked up the girls and jumped out of the line of fire.

The tails of the beast smashed into the trees where the teens once stood, causing the trees to break and splinters of the trees to fly about.

Without a moment to spare, the tails of the demon shot out in the directions of the scattered children. The boys narrowly dodged the tails this time as they came with lightning speed.

Konohamaru, who had been holding Hinata in his arms, ended up jumping into a nearby tree that would be high enough to keep her hidden and out of harms way.

"What are y-you doing?" Hinata stammered in a panic as Konohamaru placed her down gently on the large tree branch.

"You'll be safe here." he said as he looked down onto the ground. Everyone was starting to fight back at the beast while narrowly avoiding any of its attacks. "The demon is after you, so as long as it can't find you, you'll be safe."

Hinata only stared at the boy, noticing that he too was scared beyond his serious appearance.

That was when they both heard a scream.

"AAAHH!" it was a short scream that came from none other than Ino.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped in fear that her sister might be injured.

When she looked down, she saw that Ino had slipped and fell into Karin's bloody remains. The poor girl was to traumatized by the fact that she down lays in what used to be her annoying yet loving redheaded sister.

Konohamaru took notice of the fox that reared its head in the blonde's direction. "Oh no..." he mumbled as he started to quickly jump down from tree branch to tree branch, hoping to reach the girl in time.

"**Give me the girl now!**" the monster roared as it went to smash its paw down on Ino.

Just before the paw of the beast could come down on her, Konohamaru had kicked the hand away as he fell from the last branch of the tree. Even if he hadn't kicked the hand away, Sai would have saved Ino as well.

As Konohamaru landed on the paw, Sai had to the chance of sliding over the corpse of Karin and grabbing Ino in the process, moving her out of the way.

"Oh my..." Hinata murmured as she just watched from the trees above. "Maybe I should just give myself to the demon. Spare everyone's life if only for a day." she whispered to herself sadly. Soon tears started to brim at the edges of her eyes and she gave a quick sniff before continuing. "Only if I could jump down from this tree like Konohamaru – kun can."

All of a sudden, Hinata felt the tree start to shake and she clung onto the tree stem for dear life. The young dared to peer down at the ground to see what was going one.

On the ground below stood Tenten smirking victoriously at her achievement. "Gotcha!" she cheered as she whirled around her chain scythe that was slightly covered in blood.

Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed the blood on her weapon, by she was more surprised when she saw the large cut that was located right next to the demon's left eye.

She quickly took notice of the reaction of the fox when she saw its tails smashing about on the ground wildly, causing everyone to dodge away from the blinded onslaught. She noted the fox holding a paw to its wounded eye as it backed into the tree Hinata was perched in.

The demon roared in pain as it continuously smashed into the tree Hinata was in, causing it to shake violently, which in turn caused Hinata to cling onto the tree for safety.

"Oh no! Hinata!" Konohamaru screamed, making the rest of the group look at him with wide eyes.

"What about her, Konohamaru?!" Neji yelled as he jumped out of the way of one of the tails.

"She's in the tree! If she falls, she'll either die or she'll be taken by that thing!" the young boy replied in a panic as he tried to get closer to the tree. Unfortunately, every attempt he made to get in closer was deemed useless when the fox swung its tail in his path, causing him to jump back to keep himself from getting squashed.

Soon everyone was trying to get to the young girl, but all of them were stopped the same way Konohamaru was.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru cursed as he jumped back from a tail. He then pulled out a kunai and threw it at the beast tail, only for it to be swatted away with ease. "How are we supposed to get close to her?!"

Suddenly, everyone mentally froze for they heard the loud snap of a tree breaking and the loud high pitch scream from the one girl they were trying to get to.

"HINATA!" everybody screamed as they watched the poor girl plummet to the earth from the broken tree.

They watched in horror as the large demon fox fell on its back, landing over the pieces of the tree that it had just broken. The next thing that happened made everyone slightly relieved, but mostly worried as well.

Somehow, Hinata had landed safely onto the demon's stomach, making her landing very soft and comfy. The demon only grunted on impact, but then smiled widely at what was placed before it.

"**Well well well. Looks like none of you troublesome kitties will die today.**" Shikamaru's eye twitched at the sound of the demon using his trademark word 'troublesome'. "**But I will be coming after you next girl with the buns. So watch your back.**"

And without another word or a hint of warning, the demon wrapped Hinata's small body in one of its tails and stood up quickly. With the rest of its tails, the fox stirred up a cloud of dust that hid it.

The group was left to shout out their stolen friend's name as the dust started to clear. When the cloud had finally disappeared, everybody gained a disappointed look at the sight of the fox being gone. It left no trace behind of which direction it left in and that was what saddened them the most.

Each of them placed their heads down in shame.

"First, this thing kills not only my boyfriend, but my rival of a sister." Sakura utters through gritted teeth as her fist clench in bitter sadness. "And then it goes and takes my little sister right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it." soon tears start to flow from her eyes and the rest of the gang just stares at her pitifully.

Suddenly, she looks up at them abruptly with a serious face as she wipes her tears away. Her fists clench tighter at her sides as she speaks to them.

"We need to go to Grandma Tsunade's now."

**… _Gangnam Style …_**

**Yes I know it's short, but there is a reason that I stopped it here. I have two ideas for the next chapter. Either next chapter is about Sakura and the gang finally getting to Tsunade's house or I go to Hinata and the demon fox. Tell me which part you would like to hear first because the idea that has the second amount of picks will be the following chapter after the next one. Anyway, please review, follow, and/or favor. Thank you for your time and have a good day or good night.**


	8. Hinata and the Demon

**Hello. Thank you for the reviews, first of all. Second of all, by the amount of votes, this chapter will focus on Hinata and the demon. Although, I will admit that I kind of wanted to do Sakura and her family first, but it's whatever now. Sakura and her family will be the next chapter, so hopefully you enjoy this one. ^-^**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

_**…**_ _**Gangnam Style …**_

The auburn fox was running through the forest with great speed, while holding a small unconscious girl tightly in one of its many tails. In a couple of its other tails, it held six different baskets that contained different items.

"**Hopefully one of these brats has something that will heal this wound on my eye.**" the fox muttered to itself as it tried to glance at the scar next to its left eye. It then looked straight ahead and continued on its path. It gave a quick snarl in annoyance when it remembered how it got the cut. "**Darn girl is going to pay for doing that to me! She could have taken my eye out if she wasn't careful!**"

Shortly after its little conversation with itself, all fell quiet except for the loud footsteps of the fox.

A little while after running through the forest filled with trees, a large cave came into view. The cave seemed so out of place in this forest, but if you peered just beyond the cave, you would see a small mountain range just behind it. The mountains were a signal that you were at the border of Konoha and Iwa, the land that was mostly made of rocky mountains and other rocky material.

The fox smiled when it got closer to the large cave. When it was close enough, the fox slowed its pace until it was walking slowly. Just before entering the cave, the fox placed down the young girl gently to the ground, along with the baskets. Once the girl was safely on the ground, the fox began to undergo a change.

The young girl's eyes started to flutter open as she slowly came to. As soon as she could see clearly, she noticed something strange was happening before her. Her eyes went wide in awe at the sight of the fox.

The fox's body started to shrink and change to a different form, one that resembled that of a human. The auburn fur on its body started to disappear, only to grow longer from the top of its head until reached its feet. The color of the auburn fur also started to change in color. Somehow, it was turning brighter until it was a deep red color. The girl couldn't quite see the face of the fox's new appearance, but she could tell from the shape of the body that the fox had changed into the body of a woman. A woman that was naked.

The girl quickly covered her eyes and her cheeks flushed to a color that resembled the hair of the woman. She only slightly spread her fingers open, just enough so she could see what the woman was going to do.

She watched as the lady made her way into a cave for but a moment. The lady then came back out wearing a white high-collared sleeveless blouse underneath a green lose fitting dress with thick straps. However, she didn't wear any shoes whatsoever.

That was when the girl noticed that the woman was coming her way.

"I see you're awake now. I was wondering when you would wake." the woman said in a sweet tone with a smile. "Hinata, right?" she asked.

Hinata only nodded her head response. She was just to shocked at the sudden change in attitude. When in fox form, the attitude was quite rude and taunting. But in this form, the attitude was kind of sweet. Speaking of fox form, that was when Hinata noticed the fox looking ears at the top of the woman's head. She also noted the smaller version of the nine tails swinging lazily behind the woman.

Hinata then took notice of the woman's face. She had to admit, this new form of the fox was quite stunning. The woman was truly beautiful. She had some kind of violet gray eyes that were just so appealing to Hinata. Hinata then saw the scar next to the woman's left eye.

Hinata quickly sat up, shocking the woman a bit. She then looked around her and found the baskets of her sisters. She hastily crawled over to the baskets and searched through a pink one. The female fox just watched the dark haired girl with curiosity as she pulled out a couple of bandages, a small container, and a small white cloth.

Hinata turned around and crawled towards the woman again, the items in her hands. When she was at the woman's feet, she lightly tugged on the woman's dress, a way of telling her to get down. The woman knelt down in front of the frantic girl.

She was slightly taken back when Hinata started to dab at the cut next her eye. Once she was done cleaning off the cut, Hinata started to rub a tiny amount of ointment from the small container on the wound. Once the ointment was on, Hinata grabbed one of the smallest bandages and placed it securely on the now healing cut.

When she was done aiding the woman, Hinata grabbed all of her materials and brought them back over to the baskets and placed the items in her sister's basket. She then sat there quietly, staring at the human version of the fox.

Both of the females sat quietly, looking at each other, one with amusement, the other with shock.

"Well that was quite unexpected of you." the woman said, a smirk adorning her face as she lightly touched her bandaged wound. "After I killed all of those people, including your friends, stole you so you could become my families next meal, you still tend to my injuries?" she asked.

Hinata didn't know what to say to the woman. She didn't even understand why she just did what she did. All she knew was that when she saw that cut, her body reacted on its own and started to heal her.

Hinata hesitantly shook her head and looked at the ground. She started to poke her two index fingers together as she thought up a response for this being. "I... I... my b-body just m-moved on its o-own accord." she stammered, her eyes shutting tightly.

The demon just stared at the girl with astonishment. _Her body moved on its own, huh? _The woman thought as she stared at the girl. "Kushina."

Hinata looked up abruptly at what the woman just said. "E-excuse me?"

"Kushina. My name is Kushina." the woman said, a sweet smile returning to her face.

"Ku-shi-na?" Hinata asked with furrowed brows as she concentrated on sounding out her name. Kushina laughed at the young girl's way of remembering her name. _That's to cute._ She thought as she looked at the way her face contorted into serious concentration.

Hinata looked up slowly, confused as to why Kushina was laughing. "Huh?"

Kushina calmed her laughing a tad so it only came out as small giggles. "That's cute kid." she stated bluntly, causing Hinata to turn a shade of red once more.

"Wha-what is?!" she gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks.

Kushina only laughed again and pointed a finger at the girl while holding her stomach as she leaned back. "Ha-ha-ha! You are kit!"

The demon's words only made Hinata even more flustered than before as she started to go into what seemed to be a panic attack. She started to mumble incoherent words and she looked as if she couldn't decide where her hands should go for she was either placing them on the ground, her lap, her face, her head, or in the air. Her face flushed to a deep crimson and she shut her eyes tightly.

Kushina stopped laughing and looked at the girl with a raised brow. That was when her fox ears perked up at the sound of incoming footsteps. The person was coming in fast and Kushina already knew who was coming her way.

As the person came in closer, Kushina sat calmly, her hands on her lap and her eyes closed. That was when the footsteps stopped and instead, a loud male's voice shouted in its place.

"Mama! You're finally ho- oomph!" the person who the footsteps belonged to had leaped in the air towards the woman, but Kushina had help up her fist next to her head, causing the person's face to collide with her fist.

Kushina still remained calm with a smile gracing her face as her hand went back down to her lap. Hinata, on the other hand, was still in her flustered state and didn't notice a single thing that just happened. As for the person that just face planted into Kushina's ready fist, he fell to the ground behind her, holding onto his surely bruised nose.

He gave the woman a mean glare as he held his now bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for ma! I didn't even do anything and you punch me in the face?! You are so mean to me!" the guy whined. "I'm telling dad!"

Kushina instantly had a vein throb in her temple and her brows furrowed and her teeth clenched along with her fist. With quick speed, she turned around and locked the complaining boy in a head lock, holding him tightly as he tried to break free from her grasp. One of his hands were flailing about, while the other tried pulling on her arm.

"Ta ta ta! Aah! Let me go woman!" the boy yelled, but Kushina only held him tighter.

"What can your father do, eh?! Nothing is what! He'll only take my side and tell you not to sneak up on me anymore!" she said as she started to rub one of her fist on his head. This caused him to scream loudly in pain, making Hinata finally break out of her panic state.

"IIITTTAAA! Stop it!" he screamed, but then he noticed Hinata just sitting near the baskets, staring at the two, with both confusion and shock. This caused the boy to stop all action and just stare at the girl while holding onto Kushina's arm.

Kushina realized that the boy had stopped moving and then focused her attention on where he was looking. She stopped what she was doing, but still held onto him as she stared at Hinata as well.

Upon noticing that she now had two pairs of eyes on her, Hinata blushed and started to look worried. Shortly after, she nearly broke out into a nervous sweat when she saw that Kushina was now smiling at her.

"Oh, Hinata." Kushina started sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I would like to introduce you to my son, Naruto." she said as she started to pat the head of the boy, who gave her an annoyed look. Kushina then looked down at Naruto, and held out her hand towards Hinata. "Naruto, this is Hinata."

Kushina quickly let go of Naruto and watched the way that he and Hinata would interact.

Naruto, once out of his mother's tight hold, stood up straight and tall, wiping away the blood that was dripping from his nose. He just stood there watching her watch him and he couldn't help but smirk a little.

When Hinata started to look over the boy before her, she realized that he was a demon fox as well. The boy had sun kissed skin with blue eyes and bright spiky blonde hair. Unlike his mother, he had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. She quickly took notice of his blonde ears and the one blonde tail behind him that was swaying about lazily. When she looked at what the boy was wearing, her face burned at the lack of what he had on. The only thing that this boy had on was a pair of bright orange pants. Other than that, he had on no shirt nor any shoes, just like his mom.

Hinata's eyes then traveled to his upper body and she could help, but blush. Hinata placed her hands on her cheeks to keep both Kushina and Naruto from noticing the red hue that tinted her cheeks. Naruto had a muscular build, but he wasn't overly buff like those guys that looked like they took too many steroids. He had a flat stomach, but you could still see the appearance of a coming six pack.

Hinata's gaze quickly went back up to Naruto's face and that was when her face lost all of it's blush and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Both Naruto and Kushina looked quizzically at the young girl as she just stared at Naruto with a doe like expression. Kushina then looked over to her son and noticed that his nose was bleeding and was slightly bruised. She then turned her attention back to Hinata and smirked. She already knew what comes now.

_Her body moves on its own, right?_

Without a moment to spare, Hinata shot up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Naruto with a rushed pace. Naruto's eyes went wide when Hinata boldly took a hold of his hand and pulled him over to where she was once sitting. When they were standing in front of the baskets, Hinata turned to him abruptly with a stern expression.

"Sit." she commanded, pointing a finger to the ground in front of her. Naruto looked taken back by her demand and then scowled at her. He was about to protest, but before he could even open his mouth, Hinata placed her hands on his bare shoulders and forced him down on the ground.

"Sit." she repeated as she finally got him to sit down on the ground, his legs crossed in front of him. Naruto only glared at her for pushing him on the ground, but Kushina only bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter.

Hinata quickly sat down in front of Naruto and turned her back to him to get the supplies she needed to tend to his wounds. While she was grabbing her things, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Naruto was going to move.

With out turning around, she spoke sternly to him. "Stay."

Just like she predicted, Naruto was just about to crawl away when she ordered him to stay. At the sound of yet another command, Naruto turned to the girl with a glare, despite the fact that she couldn't even see it.

"Listen girly!" he snapped, placing his hands on his knees. "I don't know where you get off thinking that you can just go bossing me aro-"

"Shush." Hinata commanded again, interrupting Naruto's little rant. She quickly turned around with the items she needed and looked at Naruto with a serious look.

Naruto only growled at her, showing off his fangs, which caused more blood to drip out of his nose. "Why you lit-"

"Shush!" Hinata demanded harshly as she picked up a clean white cloth and started to dab at the blood running from Naruto's nose.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Hinata's wrist and glared at her. Hinata only continued to stare at him with her serious and concerned expression.

Meanwhile, Kushina just watched these two when another man walked up to her. The man was the only one who did not have a tail or fox ears at the top of his head. However, he did have the same features as Naruto. He had the same blonde spiky hair and striking blue eyes with sun kissed skin. The only thing he didn't have were the whisker marks on his cheeks. This man had on a simple blue long sleeved turtle neck shirt with blue sweatpants. He actually did have on shoes which were a pair black sandals.

The man crossed his arms and watched how both Naruto and Hinata were having a stare down. She was struggling to get free from his grasp so she could wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose, but he was not letting go of her wrist.

"What's going on here, Kushina?" he asked as he spared a short glance at Kushina. Kushina in turn spared a glance at him and smiled as she brought her gaze back to the two before them.

"I just wanted to see how Naruto would act around this girl, Minato." Kushina replied with a devious smirk on her face.

The man named, Minato, looked at Kushina one more time before staring at the girl. "What is she doing here in the first place?" he asked. "You never bring home anything, unless it's for dinner."

Kushina slowly turned her head towards Minato and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well..." she mused. This caused Minato to turn to her with a surprised look.

"Don't tell me that she's going to be our dinner please." Minato pleaded as he looked down at the ground with a shaky smile and a twitching brow.

Kushina only laughed weakly, for she couldn't give him the answer that he wanted. That was when her ears picked up on some kind of rustling noise coming from her son's direction, but she dismissed it and continued to look at Minato with an sheepish look.

Minato turned to her with crossed arms. His face gave a mixture of seriousness, embarrassment, and nausea. Kushina smiled weakly at Minato.

"Kushina. You know that I'm not a cannibal and I don't want our son to turn out like one as well. I also know that you're not the type to eat a human neither." he shook his head briefly before looking at her sternly. "It's bad enough that you've been going around and killing innocent people for seventeen years, but I am not about to stand by and let you cook a poor young girl for dinner."

Kushina's brows furrowed in anger and she looked at Minato. "Now you know that only reason that I kill is to protect our baby boy." she stated as she pointed a finger in Minato's face. "Innocent or not, you know what those people will do once they see my baby boy walking around in the forest. They'll try and lock him up and parade him around like he some kind of money maker."

Minato looked down in disappointment. He let out sigh, but continued to look at the ground. "I understand that people did that to you when you were young, Kushina, but people can change in over seventeen years. Why not give people a chance?" that was when he too heard the sound of something ruffling, but he the only thing that he was focused on was the conversation he was having with Kushina.

Her face contorted into that of anger as she looked at Minato. "And give them the chance to do what, Minato? To take my only son away from me?! I am not about to let them do that! I will not give them the opportunity to do so! No!"

Minato remained calm and collected as he talked with the angered redhead. "Then why not do a little test." Kushina seemed to have calmed down just a tad as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"A test?" she repeated. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him challengingly. "What kind of test?"

"Let's just see how well Naruto interacts with another human being other than myself. If he doesn't get along with this human, then you can continue on with your rampage, but if he does get along with the human, then we try living a life in my home village. Deal?"

Kushina seemed to be go over this in her head until she looked up at Minato. "Is there a time limit on this 'test' of yours?" Minato shook his head.

"It's truly up to how long he can stand being in the presence of another human. If you want a time limit, then how about... say a month?" he replied.

"Deal." Kushina replied immediately. "But what human are we going to use? Do you want me to go hunting for one?"

Minato smiled at her before gesturing over to the girl that was with their son. "We have a human right here. We can use her." at this, Kushina finally looked over to her son and she let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" she nearly yelled as her hands came to her lips. Minato quickly turned his head in the direction of his son as well only to do the same thing as Kushina.

"Oh my gosh indeed!" he gasped as he brought his hands to his mouth as well.

Suddenly, the two broke out in the laughter that they were trying to contain.

Right before them was their half human, half demon son lying on his back with his hands forcibly tied on top of his stomach. His mouth was also stuffed with some kind of colorful cloth that looked really expensive. Hinata was straddling Naruto's chest so that his arms were trapped under her as well as he himself. Hinata was now cleaning the blood pooling out of an angry Naruto's nose. Naruto tried to squirm his way out from underneath the light girl, but every time he did, she squeezed her legs tight on him, making him yelp in pain, even though his cries were muffled because of the cloth in his mouth, and stop squirming.

When Hinata tried to apply ointment to Naruto's nose, he turned his head away from her and glared at her. Hinata, surprisingly, glared back at the boy and squeezed her legs tight on him again, forcing him to face her. Once his head was turned towards her, she quickly took hold of his jaw with one hand and held his face in place. With her other hand, she smoothed the ointment over his bruised nose. Naruto cringed and that made Hinata lighten her touch over his nose. When she was done applying the ointment, she let go of Naruto's jaw so she could grab some bandages. As soon as she let go, Naruto turned his head away from her again and growled at her.

"Almost done." she whispered to him. Naruto only growled louder at her, but she didn't flinch.

Hinata soon found the right bandage that she needed for his nose and she went to place it on him. She waited for him to turn his head towards her, but when he didn't, she pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?" she asked sweetly. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but then slowly turned his head for her. Hinata smiled brightly and went to place the bandage on his nose.

When she was just mere inches away from his nose, Naruto quickly snapped his head in a different direction so she couldn't put the bandage on him. He started to laugh when he saw the pout the returned to her face and her brows furrowed. But just as soon as he started to laugh, he started to groan in pain again when she squeezed her legs once more. When he turned his towards her again, Hinata quickly placed the bandage on his nose and then got off of him.

She knelt down next to him and began to rid him of his restraints. As soon as she took the cloth from his mouth, Naruto started to yell a bunch of curse words at the girl that made her blush from such foul language. However, that wasn't the worst of it.

As soon as Hinata removed the cloth that she had tied around his hands, Naruto immediately tackled the girl and started to tie her up with the same things that she used on him.

"Ha-ha-ha! How do you like being tied down, you little girl?!" Naruto cheered as he tied her hands behind her back and put the same cloth that she had put in his mouth into hers. Hinata tried to spit out the cloth, but before she could, Naruto had wrapped another cloth over her mouth so that she couldn't spit the other cloth out.

Hinata tried to wiggle out from beneath Naruto, but just like she did to him, he squeezed his legs on her, causing her to cry out.

Minato and Kushina were laughing at the whole ordeal. However, when Hinata let out a muffled scream, Minato stopped laughing and looked at Kushina.

"Should we stop him now? I mean, he is a lot stronger than she is. He has your monstrous strength after all." Minato asked in a slightly worried tone. He still couldn't help but laugh because the way his son was before.

"I don't know Minato. This is the most fun that Naruto's had in a long time." Kushina said as she watched Naruto squeeze his legs on Hinata again.

"True." Minato replied. "But he still could seriously hurt her, and then we would have to find another human." just before Kushina could respond to Minato, both adults turned their attention back on the two teens when the heard a loud "Ow!" erupt from one of them.

Kushina and Minato started to laugh again when they saw Naruto face down on the ground while Hinata was untying herself with her feet. When the restraints on her hands came off, she immediately took off the cloth around her mouth and spit out the one that was inside of her mouth.

"Ew..." she mused as she looked at the wet cloth on the ground. That was when her attention was brought back to the fox boy in front of her when he abruptly sat up and started to yell at her.

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me that you were fucking flexible!" he yelled as he held the back of his head and his nose.

Hinata blushed and looked away shyly. "I-I'm sorry. I n-never should h-have kicked you i-in your head." she looked up at him and poked her index fingers together. "I only w-wanted to tend t-to your injury."

"Yeah! Well I didn't ask you to!" Naruto yelled again, making Hinata flinch. "Why did you want to do it anyway? Did you want to get in my pants or something?" he asked sarcastically, making not only Hinata blush, but his parents as well.

"When did our son learn how to be perverted?" Minato asked, only to turn towards Kushina with an accusing glare. Kushina started to chuckle nervously and sweat began to drip down the side of her face.

"He-he-he. Don't look at me. I-I didn't do anything. He may have just over heard me when I'm talking. Not my fault." Kushina said in a nervous manner.

Naruto started to smirk when he saw the look on Hinata's face. "I saw the way that you were looking at me earlier. You definitely want to get some Naruto in you. He-he-he." he said in a taunting tone, which only caused Hinata and his parents to blush even more.

"T-that's not t-true!" Hinata yelled at him as she slapped her hands on her cheeks and looked away from him. "I-I just saw t-that you w-were hurt and I-I wanted to help. My b-body just moved on i-its own accord."

"Wonder what else your body will do when you want to do something else to me, Ms. Flexible." Naruto teased even more.

Hinata would have fainted right then and there, but she was stopped when she saw a shoe fly right at Naruto and smack him right on his forehead. Naruto fell backwards from the impact and held his forehead in pain.

"IIITTTAAA! Damn you woman!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed in his spot on the ground. Confused by what Naruto just said, Hinata turned around only to find a man that looked somewhat like Naruto on the floor with one shoe missing. Kushina, on the other hand, was standing in a stance that looked like she had just thrown something. Her tails were also swinging about angrily and her fangs were showing.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH THINGS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kushina roared, making Hinata cringe in fear. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON TURN OUT TO BE SOME PERVERTED OLD LECHER LIKE SOMEONE ELSE I KNOW! YOU WILL NOT BE LIKE HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes woman! Yes! Oh Kami it hurts!" Naruto yelled back as he sat up slowly. He instantly glared at Hinata, who blushed and looked away. "This is all your fault, Ms. Flexible! Only if you hadn't he- hey stop that!" Naruto accused, but was then fending for his life when Hinata tried to put ointment on his forehead.

"Stop touching me! Stop it! Mom! Dad! She's touching me!" Naruto whined as he tried to push Hinata away, somehow, she managed to straddle him again and force the ointment on his head. "Stop it! Mom! Dad! Mommy! Daddy! Someone get Ms. Flexible off of me!"

When Naruto's parents didn't come to get Hinata off of him, he thought of only one option that would get her to stop what she was doing and get his parents to get her off of him. He had to tell a perverted lie.

Naruto smirked as he put his plan into action. "Hey! You better stop it Ms. Flexible! You're starting to give me a hard on!" and before he knew it, Hinata stopped what she was doing, her face red and her body as stiff as a board, and his parents came and separated the two.

Minato had pulled Naruto away, while Kushina had pulled Hinata.

"I wanted him to get along with her, not get boner because of her." Minato said in sorrowful tone.

"Ahahahahahaha! Don't worry dad! I was joking! I would never get a boner off of her! She's to shy. I like my girls with a bit of an attitude. One's that are like mom. I get that from you dad." Naruto cheered through laughter. His statement only caused Minato to drop him to the ground and walk next to Kushina and Hinata.

Minato looked down at Hinata with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. I'm Minato by the way. Nice to meet you."

Hinata looked up at him for a moment before bowing her head politely. "H-hello Minato. I-I'm Hinata. P-pleasure to meet you."

Kushina made Hinata stand up straight after the introduction between her and Minato. Minato and Kushina shared glance at one another before looking back at Hinata.

"Hinata. Kushina and I have something we would like to tell you." Minato said in a serious tone.

_Oh no! This the part where they tell me that they're going to cook me over nice toasty fire! Good bye cruel world. Hinata is literally going into the belly of the beast. _Hinata thought as she nervously looked at the two adults before her.

"Hinata." Kushina started and both Hinata and Naruto looked at Kushina expectantly. Secretly, both were thinking that she was going to say the same thing as what Hinata thought she was going to say. Thankfully, they were dead wrong. "Minato and I want you to stay with us."

"WHAT?!" both Hinata and Naruto shouted at the same time. The two of them were really surprised when Kushina hadn't said that they were going to eat her now.

"Minato and I want you to stay with us." Kushina repeated sweetly. Hinata looked at both adults with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

"F-for how long?" Hinata asked, her cheeks taking on a light red color.

"For a month." Minato replied, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Kushina rested her hand on Hinata's other shoulder and they both looked at her comfortingly.

"So will you stay with us?" both asked in unison. They waited for Hinata's answer expectantly with small smiles. They were expecting her to answer them with a light nod of the head. What they weren't expecting was Hinata to fall limp to ground and not answer them at all.

"She fainted..." Kushina mused as she and her family looked at the small girl who now lays on the ground looking quite peaceful.

"Ha! I told ya she was shy. Can't even answer a damn question without fainting. That's why I want tough girl. At least she can answer questions properly." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with a smirk.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head again with Minato's other shoe, knocking him over again while he held his head in pain.

"AT LEAST THIS SHY GIRL CAN TIE YOU DOWN, FIX YOU UP, AND THEN KICK YOU IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD WHILE YOU'RE ON TOP OF HER! AT LEAST SHE CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF SHE WANTED TO, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Kushina roared again, her tails swaying viciously behind her. "DON'T YOU DARE BAD MOUTH HER! SHE WILL BE LIVING WITH US FOR A MONTH, BAKA!"

"Alright, alright! Shut up already!" Naruto yelled back as he held his aching forehead. All of sudden, he regrets what he just said when he sees his enraged mother looming over him, cracking her knuckles while both her hair and tails sway in the air dangerously.

"What was that, you little runt?" she asked, giving her knuckles a final crack before drawing her hand back.

"Oh damn." Naruto said as he flinched, waiting for the worst to be over.

Minato just lied on the ground next to Hinata and watched as Kushina spanked their seventeen year old son while yelling out things that he shouldn't have said or done. Naruto was just whining and crying the whole time that she was doing so.

Minato took a glance at the peaceful looking girl next to him and smiled. "This is what you'll be living with for a month Hinata. I pray for you." he mumbled and then looked back up at Kushina who was still spanking their boy.

He let out a sigh and finally got up to stop his wife before she permanently damaged their son.

_**… Gangnam Style …**_

**Well that is it. Hopefully you liked this chapter and tell me... did I shock ya when I finally made it known as to who the fox was? Bet none of you suspected Kushina now, huh? He-he. Anyway, thank you for your time, don't forget to review, and have a good day or good night. ^-^ hugs and kisses! ha-ha.**


	9. We're Here Grandma Tsunade!

**Hey guys. So as I said before, this chapter will be on Sakura and the others. Also, thank you for the reviews. And for the final thing I should mention, I should have said this way before, but sorry for any missing words, grammar mistakes, and other foolish problems. And now here we go! =3**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

_**… Gangnam Style … **_

_**Meanwhile, while Hinata was with the demon...**_

"HINATA!" Ino screamed once more as tears poured down her cheeks. She was kneeling on the ground, her head touching the dirt floor.

"Ino..." Sakura started to say in a comforting tone as she placed her hand on the young blonde's back. "Come on. We need to get moving now."

Ino turned to Sakura with tear stained cheeks and an angry expression. "How the hell do you expect me to do anything when Hinata has just been taken right in front of me?!" she yelled and slapped Sakura's hand away.

Everyone else had just been staring at the two with worried looks. For the people that knew Ino, they knew that she was the one that was closest to Hinata out of all the other sisters. This was because the two were the youngest ones out of them all. So not only were they especially worried for what might happen to Hinata, but they were also worried for Ino's well being.

"I couldn't do a damn thing to help her and now she's gone! She's gone gone _gone_, just like Karin and Sasuke!" Ino shouted while pounding her fist on the dirt floor. He tears were flowing even more and soon she started to breathe heavily. "I just want to know what it is that I can do to help her... to save my little sister... my best friend." Ino continued, her voice finally quieting down.

The group fell silent as they let Ino cry her heart out. Not one of them knew what to say to her at the moment. Well, except for one person that is.

Shikamaru walked over to the crying girl slowly and placed a hand on her head. This caused Ino to look up at him with tear filled eyes.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Well the best thing we can do right now for Hinata, is to go see your grandmother." he said to her and then turned to the rest of the group. "She's lived in these woods long enough to know how to survive around the murderous beast. I say that we continue on with the journey and when we get there, we can ask her for her help."

"Right." Sakura agreed immediately after. She then turned to the group as well with a determined face. "Okay everyone. You heard him. Girls!" the girls gave her their full attention. "Let's grab the baskets and then we all rush over to Grandma Tsunade's house."

"Roger!" the girls saluted, but before they could even turn for their things, they were interrupted by the sound of Konohamaru's voice.

"Um, ladies...?"

Sakura turned to him with a raised brow. "What?"

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head as he pointed to where the baskets were supposed to be kept during the short battle with the fox. "Well~... the baskets are gone."

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched, her eyes going wide and her mouth shaped like a giant O.

"What in the world happened to them?" Tenten asked as she crossed her arms over her chest in a questioning manner.

"I do not know if I should have mentioned this earlier, but when the fox was taking Hinata away, I saw it grab the baskets just before it disappeared." Lee stated, holding up his finger in a matter-of-fact way.

Temari's brow twitched in annoyance as she placed her hand on her hip and looked over at the boy with a sneer. "And you failed to mention this why?"

Lee put his finger to his chin and looked up in thought. "Hmm. I guess that I did not find it to be all that important." he replied innocently.

"Lee..." Sakura started menacingly while cracking her knuckles. Both Tenten and Temari joined her as all three girls loomed dangerously over the oblivious, yet cowering Lee.

"Uh oh." Neji sighed as he held his hand to his shaking head. "You poor fool."

"Those baskets were filled with the things that we need to bring to Grandma Tsunade!" Sakura finished and all three girls pulled their fist back, ready to punch the bushy brow idiot.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-san! I'm sorry!" Lee pleaded, but it was too late for Sakura, Tenten, and Temari punched him square in the face, causing him to land on his head a good twenty feet away from the trio.

"Humph." the three mused in triumph. All of a sudden, they were cut off by the sound of Shikamaru's voice.

"This isn't the time to be fooling around. Hinata is out there somewhere with a murderous demon and here we are doing nothing but goofing around!" he said sternly. He then turned his strict gaze upon Sakura, making her jump a bit. "You said it yourself. We need to get moving now. Whether or not you have the items your grandmother wanted you to bring her, we need to leave now. So let's go!" Shikamaru commanded and then started walking in the direction of Tsunade's home.

"R-right!" Sakura said, embarrassed by her actions. She quickly starts to follow Shikamaru and then the rest follow her lead, except for a certain someone who was still weeping over Hinata.

Tenten turns around and spots Ino just sitting in the dirt still and she frowns. "Come on Ino, before you get left behind." Ino stays silent and this worries Tenten. The brunette turns in the direction of the retreating group and sees that only Sai has stayed behind with her. Tenten looks to Sai and then back at Ino who remained in the dirt.

Tenten feels a hand get placed on her shoulder and she looks up at Sai. "Don't worry. I've got her." he says with a smile. He then starts to walk towards the blonde, but looks over his shoulder at Tenten. "You go catch up with the others. Ino and I will be with you soon."

Tenten was hesitant at first, but then nodded to herself and started to walk off in the direction of the others. She starts to wave her hand to them when she starts to jog to get to the others. "Okay! But you better hurry, you hear me!" and with a smile from Sai, she runs off to meet the rest of the group.

_**… Gangnam Style …**_

Sai kept his word and he Ino were following the group to Tsunade's house. Shikamaru was still in the lead to make sure that no one would slack off again. He really wanted to find Hinata and make sure that she would be just fine.

"We're almost there." Sakura notified the others. This only earned her an eye roll from Temari.

The dirty blonde scoffed at the pinkette before looking ahead. "Thanks for the heads up, captain obvious."

"Ugh!" Sakura coughed in irritation. "What's your problem?"

Temari remained silent and Sakura took that as her being ignored. "Hn. Whatever."

Shikamaru and Lee looked at both young women with raised brows. Lee leaned in close to Shikamaru and held up his hand to his mouth in a secretive way.

"What do you think that was all about?" he asked and then went to stand straight again. This time, Shikamaru leaned in, but he didn't put up his hand.

"I don't know and I don't care to find out." he sighed. "Women can be a total drag, you know."

Suddenly, the two hear the cracking of knuckles and they turn nervously to the two girls that they were talking about.

"What was that pineapple boy?" Temari hissed. Both her and Sakura had vicious snake-like expressions, which sent spine tingling chills down the boys spines.

"Nothing!" both boys squealed, putting their hands up defensively.

Just before the two could get beaten to a pulp, they were saved by Tenten who came between them, wrapping her arms around both Sakura's and Shikamaru's shoulders while placing her head in the space between them.

"We're here!" she quietly shouted and all four teens looked up ahead and saw a good enough sized hut that was fit for a medium sized family.

"Sweet." Konohamaru said as he and all of them rushed up towards the house.

Just as they reached the door and Sakura was going to knock, they all heard this loud scream coming from inside of the hut.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Grandma Tsunade!" Sakura gasped and all of the group got into their fighting positions, ready to defend Tsunade from whomever it was that was attacking her.

After Sakura counted down to one, she forcefully kicked through the door and she and the group came rushing in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" came another scream.

"Grandma Tsunade! Where are you?!" Sakura yelled in a worried tone. Just like Ino was closer to Hinata and Temari was closer to Tenten, Sakura was the one that was the closest to Tsunade. She cared deeply for her grandmother.

Shortly after, another scream came and the group looked around. Neji ended up pointing towards a shut door with a fierce look.

"I think the screams are coming from there." he said confidently. Sakura immediately rushed to the door Neji had pointed to with the group following after her. Once in front of the door, without giving anyone a warning, the pinkette kicked through the door and walked in the room only to scream, along with the others at what they saw.

Forgetting that this was Tsunade's bedroom, Sakura had not expected to see her young looking yet fifty year old grandmother naked on top of her bed, kneeling on all fours with a man that looked to be around the same as Tsunade penetrating her doggy style.

Upon hearing the screams that did not belong to her, both Tsunade and her partner turned towards the door with wide eyes and screamed as well. Both of them, completely embarrassed, stopped what they were just doing and tried to cover themselves up with the bedsheets.

The screaming only lasted about two whole minutes before Sakura and the group slammed the door shut on the older pair. Once the door was shut everyone ran away from the door and into the living room and collapsed on the floor from shock and fright.

"Huff huff... Oh... huff... my god." Ino breathed out in heavy pants.

"What... huff huff huff... the hell... huff... was that?!" Konohamaru asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know... huff huff..." Neji started as he looked at the rest of the group. He swiftly wiped his forehead of the nervous sweat that had formed during their screaming. "Phew!... But that was some scary shit... huff huff..."

"Damn right it was! Huff..." Temari shouted, holding her fist in the air, only to bring it back down to her side, trying to catch her breath.

"I would like to hear you say that when it's your turn to participate in that activity." came a strong womanly voice from behind the group of teens.

They all turned their heads abruptly to the source of the voice. Their eyes partially widen at the sight of Tsunade now sporting a sea green silk robe that had a bunch of faded multicolored oriental patterns embroidered into it. But the robe wasn't the thing that had caught the attention of the teens. Matter of fact, it was rather her abnormally large bosom that threatened to pop out of the robe at any given second.

"Grandma Tsunade..." Sakura muttered in slight amazement. She would always get this way once she sees her beloved grandmother. Her amazement was quickly broken when the man that she had seen humping away at her grandmother's ass walked up next to the said woman. Now he was wearing red silk robe that had a pattern similar to that of the pattern on Tsunade's robe embroidered into it. Sakura had to keep down the vomit that threatened to come out at the sight of him wearing the same color as her cloak.

_I am going to ask about a change later._ She thought in disgust as she looked over the man with a sneer. The man was tall and had very long white spiky hair and two red lines coming down from his eyes. He also had a wart on the left side of his nose. Sakura scowled at him. _Why in the hell would Grandma Tsunade fuck an ugly man like him?!_

"We are very sorry for intruding in on you during your private time, Madame Tsunade." Sai said respectfully with a bow of his head.

Tsunade motioned for him to lift up his head and crossed her arms over chest when he looked at her.

"No need to be that way around me. I particularly despise all that formal bullshit. I ain't nothing but some teens grandma." Tsunade said and then started to laugh wholeheartedly. She was soon cut off from her laughter when she received a nudge from the white haired male. She turned to him with a raised brow.

"Ahem." he coughed as he wiggled his brow at the busty blonde. Tsunade frowned at him and then turned to the teens with a sigh.

"This man here is Jiraiya. He's my... well um..." Tsunade started, but then lost her words, scared to say it aloud. Luckily Jiraiya was there with her, right?

"Boyfriend." Jiraiya finished for her with a toothy grin. Tsunade only sighed again and slapped her palm on her forehead, earning her a questioning look from her boyfriend.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH!?" the teens shouted in question.

"Boyfriend?!" Sakura yelled out. _Gross!_

"Sadly, yes." Tsunade then started to look around the room and then frowned when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Eh? Where's the stuff that I asked for?" she asked, looking to Sakura for the answer.

Sakura laughed sheepishly and started to break out into a nervous sweat. "Uh... um... eh... oh..." the pinkette mumbled as she looked at anything that wasn't Tsunade or that man. Tsunade started to scrutinize her gaze upon her granddaughter.

"Sakura...?"

Luckily Lee was there with her, right?

"They have been stolen by the monstrous demon, the nine tailed fox." he answered affirmatively.

Both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's eyes widen, but then quickly close. Tsunade begins to look around the room again and finally notices, sadly, that both Karin and Hinata are missing.

"Where are Hinata and Karin?" she asked, her voice rather serious.

The groups mood instantly turn gloomy and they all look down on the floor. Tsunade and Jiraiya share a serious look before looking back the teens.

"Damn it! Will someone answer me. Where are Hinata and Karin?" Tsunade yells, demanding that she gets her answer now.

"They're gone! And so is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells back immediately after.

Tsunade looks at her and sees the tears running down her cheeks. She starts looking at the others and see that their attention was put on the floor.

She looks back at Sakura, her face slightly showing the worry that she was feeling.

"What do you mean when you say that they're gone?" Jiraiya ask, his voice gentle and soft. Sakura only looks up at him with scorn.

"What do you think, you moron?! They're gone!" she hissed at him, but Jiraiya didn't seem affected at all by her hate.

"Can you elaborate any further on that, Sakura?" Tsunade tries, but Sakura just started to cry her eyes out over the loss of her boyfriend and her two sisters.

"Both Karin and Sasuke were killed by the demon." Sai tells the two without looking at them. His eyes were trained on Ino, who's shoulders were shaking because of the sadness that she felt.

"I see. And that is why both Ino and Sakura are covered in blood, along with you?" Jiraiya ask and Sai nods in response.

"And Hinata?" Tsunade asked. At the mention of her name, both Ino and Sakura's cries worsen into uncontrollable wails of sorrow and grief. Neji looked as if he were about to cry as well after hearing her name. Even Konohamaru, Tenten, and Temari looked to be in the same state as Neji.

"We couldn't save her." Shikamaru stated, grief lacing his voice. "We had the chance to unlike with Karin and Sasuke and we blew it." at this point, tears were welling up in his eyes, but he managed to keep them at bay.

Tsunade and Jiraiya slowly made there way to sit on the couch in front of the sad bunch. Once sitting down, Jiraiya placed his hand comfortingly on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened, son." he spoke softly.

Shikamaru started to take deep breaths and then he relayed all the information about what happened to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Once the two heard the whole story, they were quiet. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Jiraiya stood up off the couch. He turned his head to Tsunade who was looking up at him.

"Tsunade." was all he said before walking off into another room with Tsunade following him, leaving the weeping teens all alone.

Both adults wandered into Tsunade's bedroom and closed the door. Tsunade went to turn on the light and then sat on her bed where Jiraiya was waiting for her. They were silent again as both stared at nothing in particular. Finally, he spoke.

"I can't believe that she did that to these kids. Especially since they're your grandchildren."

"I know." Tsunade agreed as she placed her hand on top of his. She squeezed quickly before loosening her grip. She took in a shaky breath before speaking again. "But you know why she does the things she does, Jiraiya."

"It's because she worries to much about him. She's scared that it's going to be a repeat of her life. But that is still no reason for doing this and I told her that." Jiraiya spoke sternly as he looked at the floor.

Tsunade managed to let out a small chuckle before sniffing. "Well you know how stubborn and hardheaded she can be."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade with a smile to which she returned. "Yeah. Just like you." Tsunade's smile instantly faded as she playfully slapped his arm, making Jiraiya laugh.

After a moment of laughing, both became serious again.

"Despite the fact that she killed Karin and this Sasuke fellow, I know for a fact that even if Kushina took Hinata with the intentions of eating her, Minato would never in a million years let her cook another human being. He's not even okay with her going around killing people either." Jiraiya told his partner as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Is this your way of telling me that I don't have to worry about Hinata ending up dead like Karin?" Tsunade asked, looking Jiraiya in his eyes.

"Well kind of." he answered honestly. He momentarily looked at the floor and then back up at Tsunade with a sincere smile. He took both of Tsunade's hands in his and stared into her eyes as she stared into his.

"Tell you what."

"What?" Tsunade asked jokingly, causing a small smile to come to her face.

"How about tomorrow, I go visit them and check on Hinata for you? I could spend probably two nights up there with them and see how your granddaughter's managing, and also, it'd give me the perfect opportunity to hang out with Minato again. It's maybe been two weeks since I've last payed them a visit and I promised Naruto that I would at least come see him once a week. So what do you say? Can you handle these kids on your own for two days?"

"Go for it." Tsunade said determinedly. "I need to know if Hinata is safe and you are the only one who can confirm that she is. And I don't mean to say this to come off as I don't care about my own grandchildren, but both Anko and Shizune are already going to chew my ear off once they find out about Karin. But if they hear that Hinata's gone too, it's going to be even worse." she took a deep breath and shuddered at the image that just passed through her mind. "And not to mention that the Hokage will have my head when he finds out that not only did I lose the girls, but I also lost one of his men. Oooh."

"I hear you baby. He-he-"

"Don't call me baby, baby."

Jiraiya blew off the order that Tsunade gave him and just placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Whatever. Just remember that I'm heading off tomorrow so I'm going to start packing my things after dinner tonight, okay?" he said to her, leaning his face a bit closer to hers.

"Yup." was all Tsunade replied before closing the small gap that was placed between her and Jiraiya. Tsunade placed her hands on his arms as the two shared a passionate kiss. Just as things were about to get a bit more steamy, the door opened and a gasp could be heard.

"Ew. Gross." Temari commented with a sneer and crossed arms. "Aren't you guys just a bunch of horn dogs."

Meanwhile, Sakura was just composing herself so she could speak. "Ahem. We were just wondering where it is that the boys would be sleeping and if you had any spare clothes for them."

After parting from Jiraiya, much to his displeasure, Tsunade began to think of an answer for the girls. While she thought, Jiraiya tried to make conversation with the two young girls.

"Well I see that you two have managed to pick up your spirits a bit. I'm glad that you're not as depressed any-" Jiraiya was quickly interrupted by Sakura, who was pointing an angry finger at him.

"Shut up, old man!" she yelled, taking Jiraiya by surprise. Temari just stayed silent as she waited for Tsunade to answer.

Tsunade sighed. "Well I guess I have a spare guest room that is made like your room so it has many beds, but I'm not sure that it has enough."

"That's fine." Temari said, looking at Sakura. "Whoever doesn't have a bed in the guest room, can take one of the spare beds in our room."

"What?!" Sakura yelled, turning towards Temari. Temari only looked at her with a fixing glare which fixed Sakura's attitude. Sakura turned back to Tsunade and Jiraiya and sighed. "Fine. But what about their spare clothes?"

"I have some that they could borrow. I just hope that they fit them." Jiraiya volunteered, raising his hand like a child.

"No!" Sakura shot him down harshly.

"Sakura." Temari growled at the younger girl, giving her another fixing glare. Sakura sighed in defeat again and looked at the older pair.

"Ugh! Fine. But you're giving the clothes to them old man!" Sakura yelled and then stomped out of the room, Temari following after her.

The couple were now left in the room by themselves once again. After a moment of silence, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade with an amused smirk.

"You sure you can handle these kids on your own?" Tsunade's brow twitched and she raised her hand. Jiraiya thought that she was going to slap him, but he was surprised when instead, pushed him off of the bed rather hard, making him face plant into the door.

"Just go." she said and then crossed her arms and looked away from the pathetic man. She then stood up and walked towards the door, despite him being in front of it. With relative ease, she pulled the door open, making Jiraiya slide along with the opening door and then she closed it when she walked out.

Meanwhile, after the door closed, a beat up looking Jiraiya just lied on the floor with a bloody nose thinking, _Man I love that woman so much that it scares me. _And then he started to laugh to himself before he started to look for clothes for the boys to wear. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow._

**_… Gangnam Style …_**

**And that is all. Again, please forgive any and all mistakes that I have made. I do apologize. And also sorry if it sucks and blah. Please find it in your kind hearts to review, follow, and/or favor this story if you have ready it. Those things make me really happy, ya hear? Especially them reviews. Anyway, have a good day or good night and please check out some of my other stories if you'd like. X3**


End file.
